


My Lady

by childunderthemoon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, BDSM, Cuddles, Dominance, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Jaina have traveled far to meet Sylvanas Windrunner in her explicit club. But why is she really there, she dosen't even know herself.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 42
Kudos: 94





	1. Undercity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daughter of the sea has found herself stranded in Lordaerons capital. What she will find there might not be what she expected.

Undercity was the best reviewed club in all of Lordaeron and Jaina had heard great things about its owner. An elf named Sylvanas Windrunner.   
Jaina had traveled for days to reach the capital and the renowned club. Kul’tiras had a lot but nothing like this. 

The gates to the capital was still open even at this late hour. A guard saw the pendant around Jaina’s neck and bowed.

“Lady Proudmoore, it’s an honor to have you in our city.” The guard said and let her pass.

The streets where eerie in the night and it had been years since her father had brought her here as a little girl. She passed some taverns that looked a bit shady and walked further in. Two large men suddenly blocked her path but moved out of the way when she lit a fire ball from her open palm.

“Great choice boys.” She said as she passed them. 

Jaina entered an elf owned tavern, the sign said Shining Star. She directly walked up to the barmaid. 

“Are there any rooms left at this late hour?” Jaina asked and pulled her hood down.

At first it looked like she was ignored but as the yellow eyed elf lifted her gaze, she almost dropped the glass she was polishing. 

“For you, my Lady? Of course!” she said in an apologetic tone and rounded the bar bowing in respect.

“Please, there is no need.” Jaina blushed.

The barmaid smiled.

“My father is alive thanks to the aid from Kul’tiras and Stormwind. If you hadn’t answered our call those barbaric trolls and orcs had overrun Silvermoon and all of the world.” The barmaid said with a faint smile.

Jaina was served a warm meal of Lordaerons finest cuisine and wine. The barmaid joined her.

“So, what brings you to the capital?” the barmaid asked politely.

The daughter of Kul’tiras blushed.

“Um, it’s a bit.” Jaina started and it looked like the barmaid understood.

“You are here for HER, aren’t you?” the barmaid smirked and her yellow eyes glowed.

Jaina stared down into her plate and grabbed her wine gulping it down in one sip. She was not so used to this directness in people.

“I heard this rumor.” Jaina filled her glass with wine from a pitcher and took another sip before continuing. “That the former ranger general retired here and opened a club, for the daring so to speak.” Jaina said and the barmaid burst out into laughter.

“Daring yes, you could say that.” She said laughing. “Are you sure that you know what you are stepping into going there?” the barmaid asked. 

Jaina had been in similar relationships with the theme that the club offered. Maybe not always good relationships but she had gotten the taste of pain and restraints. It had stuck to her like a moth to a flame. 

“I am aware of the controversy. But I am not new to this. Thanks for the concern though.” Jaina said genuinely happy that the barmaid cared for her welfare. 

After few hours of rest and a shower Jaina got out and scouted the city. Walked past the club several times in daylight so that she would find her way in the dark later that night.

Undercity. Jaina read the sign above a dark wooden door. A brute of an elf stood guard outside and his eyes studied her before he stepped aside and opened the door.

“Welcome to Undercity, all of your darkest desires will be fulfilled by the dark Lady.” He closed the door behind her and Jaina started to descend the spiral staircase. An ancient tune started playing after a while, dark and sorrow filled. The music mixed with low whimpering moans and Jaina stopped. Was she really ready for this? She knew the song all too well, it was ten thousand years old and during her brief relationship with the crown prince of Silvermoon she had learnt it by heart in both the common tounge and Thalassian. 

Jaina started to recite the old hymn quietly as she descended.

By the light, by the light of the sun  
Children of the blood  
Our enemies are breaking through  
Children of the blood  
By the light  
Failing children of the blood  
They are breaking through  
O' children of the blood  
By the light of the sun  
Failing children of the blood  
They are breaking through  
O' children of the blood  
By the light of the sun  
The sun

The room she entered at the end of the stair was an open space with leather couches and tables. At the back wall sat a throne like chair, in it a female elf that locked eyes with Jaina. The mage froze in her step and could not break eye contact. Not even as Sylvanas stood up and approached her.

Jaina took a step back when Sylvanas was right in front of her.

“Jaina Proudmoore.” Sylvanas said and the room went silent. Jaina felt everyone look at them and wanted to sink through the floor or use her magic to blink out.

“Can we talk in private?” Jaina said in allow voice. Sylvanas snickered but nodded. She turned around and gestured for Jaina to follow.

Jaina followed Sylvanas. The elf wore tight leather pants and a leather harness around her chest. It was not just the elf’s presence but also her appearance that made Jaina freeze. Her bare breast and light skin and blue eyes were overwhelming. So much to take in at the same time. They walked down a hallway, door from which sounds where heard. Whip sounds, moaning and screams. 

“Does this make you uneasy human?” Sylvanas asked 

“Not at all my Lady.” Jaina said politely.

“Good.” Sylvanas said and opened a door at the end of the hallway.

It led into yet another large room, this though was more like a big bedroom with a fireplace where a comforting fire sparked.

“Now you have privacy.” Sylvanas said and sat down beside the fire. Jaina sat down on the opposite side and Sylvanas growled. “Did I tell you to sit?” 

Jaina blushed and jumped up from the chair.

“I am sorry.” Jaina said and awkwardly stood in front of Sylvanas.

“Well? Why did you come here? To drink tea?” Sylvanas asked impatiently.

Jaina had no idea what to answer. What did she want? 

“To be honest. I don’t know.” Jaina said and looked down into the floor. 

Sylvanas moved quickly, quicker than Jaina had ever seen anyone move. The former ranger general had in one swift move pulled Jaina down over her knee.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I have seen you walk past my club for hours and then you come here telling me you don’t know why you are here.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s back.

Sylvanas started to spank Jaina. The mage did not move, it had been so long. She did not think in a million years that Sylvanas was going to spank her the first thing she did. 

“You knew very well where you were heading. The elf in the door told you, didn’t he?” Sylvanas asked continuing spanking Jaina.

“He did.” Jaina admitted in a muffled voice. 

Sylvanas intensified her spanking.

“What did he say exactly?” Sylvanas demanded. 

“That you would fulfill all my desires.” Jaina whimpered.

“Who am I?” Sylvanas hissed and landed her hand harder and harder over Jaina’s ass. 

“My Lady.” Jaina cried out.

Sylvanas chuckled and stopped. She gently caressed Jaina’s ass and up her back.

“I am close to Kael. I know more about you than you know about yourself.” Sylvanas said in a much softer tone. 

She allowed Jaina to sit up next to her. Red cheeks and glossy eyes.

“What have he said about me?” Jaina said shyly.

“That you are a bright young girl with a lot of needs. That he could not satisfy.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s face.

Jaina’s mind was a mess. She had not had a good spanking in years, and it affected her greatly. 

“I need more.” Jaina pleaded.

“In good time.” Sylvanas said.

“When.” Jaina looked at the elf like a sad puppy.

“When I say.” Sylvanas squinted her eyes. “First I need to know that you are ready to undertake the task to be my submissive.” The elf’s ears twitched slightly when she uttered the last word. 

Jaina had not though things would move so fast. 

“What does that mean? What do I need to do?” Jaina asked almost grabbing Sylvanas’ hand but she stopped herself.

Sylvanas leaned in and moved her hand over Jaina’s thigh, up her stomach and further until she cupped her left breast. 

“Trust.” Sylvanas said and kissed Jaina’s neck.

“Respect.” Sylvanas continued

“Consent.” She said and looked into the mage’s blue eyes. Their faces so close and once again Jaina was overwhelmed by the elf’s presence. She just stared into Sylvanas’ eyes when she spoke again. “Do I have your consent to teach you the other two parts in my own way?” Sylvanas’ lips met Jaina’s and the mage whimpered.

“You do. My Lady.”


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With instructions from both Sylvanas and her mother Jaina is pulled between what she wants and what she is obliged to do. An old friend reminds her about the past and makes her late for the evning fun with her new friends.

Jaina had walked back to her room at the Shining Star. But sleep was impossible. The mage put her fingers on her lips and closed her eyes. The elf had been more than her wildest dreams. Her presence so strong that Jaina’s knees almost gave in under her.

Sylvanas had instructed her to return the next night. Walk right over to her chair and declare her new status in the club. An aspirant of lust, she had called it. Jaina had been asked to leave shortly after they had meet because the elf had other things to attend to. 

The mage chuckled and hugged her pillow. She had known another Windrunner for years, Vereesa. Jaina saw her as one of her closest friends. But they had never really talked about Sylvanas, nor their eldest sister Alleria. Jaina had a feeling Vereesa did not want to talk about her older sister due to her new occupation. The youngest Windrunner was married and had children, her life was so vastly different and steady compared to Sylvanas. 

The sun started to rise outside her window so Jaina gave up on trying to sleep. She got up and into the bath. She inhaled the aromatic oils, scents so vagrant it made her feel like she was somewhere else. The water was on the brink of boiling just like she wanted it. Burning away any anxiety for the what would play out tonight. She wanted it but fear was a natural feeling nothing wrong to be a bit nervous. 

A low knock on her door made Jaina sit up, water overflowed the tub and flooded the floor.

“Fuck!!” Jaina squealed and wrapped a towel around her. “Come in!” 

The barmaid entered and saw the water on the floor. 

“Sorry to disturb but you have gotten a package.” The barmaid smiled and put down the brown package on Jaina’s bed. She pointed on the floor. “Could magic this away before it starts dripping on my breakfast guests:” 

Jaina chuckled nervously and held her hand over the floor. She spoke in an ancient tounge and the water evaporated. 

“Thank you Lady Proudmoore, I will have some breakfast ready for you soon.” the barmaid said and left.

Jaina dropped her towel and got over to the package. She quickly removed the brown paper and gasped when she saw the content. A pair of leather pants that had one big opening between the legs and leather tank top with openings for her nipples.

“This is insane…” Jaina whispered and held the pants up. A parchment was attached to them and Jaina ripped it off and read the message.

“Dear Lady, Proudmoore. When you return, leave your tittles and privilege at the tavern, join me by my feet in Undercity wearing the clothes I sent you. Be at my feet by eleven, do not be late. Love Lady S.” 

Jaina swallowed and put the parchment to her chest. This was for real; she was really going to do this. 

Jaina tried the outfit out. She felt so exposed and at the same time she thought she looked amazing. She put her robes over them so it would be easy to just go to the club later not having to go back and change. The barmaid entered and served her breakfast.

Jaina walked through the city, her robe concealing the outfit that she would show off in later. People greeted her with love and respect. She had been studying under Antonidas in Dalaran and people still saw her as his apprentice even though she had joined him in the Council of six and a member of the Kirin Tor. 

Jaina stopped outside a small bookstore. She had no light reading with her, sure she could conjure something from Dalaran but all she had there was old tomes of magic. She walked in and was greeted by a gnome girl. 

“By the light. Lady Proudmoore, you bless my store with your presence.” The girl squeaked.

Jaina blushed, she always got flushed when people reacted so strongly to her presence.

“Please, call me Jaina.” The mage said smiled.

“Jaina. How can I help you?” the girl asked with a bright smile. 

“Books.” Jaina chuckled. “I want something.” Jaina stopped and wondered how old the girl was. 

The gnome grabbed Jaina’s hand and pulled her to the back of the store. She pointed into a bookshelf and smirked.

“I think you would like these titles.” She said.

Jaina got closer and started to read on them. She gasped and looked back at the gnome.

“Don’t worry. I was at Undercity last night. I saw you.” She chuckled. 

Jaina blushed and pulled her hood up when another customer walked in. She tilted her head and kept reading on the backs. The titles were quite explicit and Jaina mumbled a curse when she felt the effect. She picked out a book and brought it to the counter, gave the gnome her gold and left. 

A quite park with no people was the perfect place to sit down and read. Jaina found a bench under a large tree, shaded from both people and the sun. The book she had picked out was focusing on two women. The plot was nonexistent and the content explicit from the first word. Jaina gasped and pushed her legs together, she needed this day to go fast or she would go insane. She looked around and moved her hand under her robe. The opening in the pants was very convenient right now. She was soaking wet between her legs. She looked around while she gently caressed herself. 

Jaina turned the page by using her magic, she also sent out a water elemental to warn her if someone approached. Her fingers worked faster while she read, page after page with love scenes between women. She lost herself in the simple yet beautiful descriptions of love that the author had pieced together page after page.   
The book was merely two hundred pages and Jaina whimpered disappointed when she closed it.

“Fun things are always to short.” She pouted and watched as her water elemental floated over the grass towards her. It had nothing to report. The city was filled with people, but this park had no residents. Jaina wondered why.   
Jaina got up and walked over to the fountain, she washed her hand in the cool water and walked through the park. 

The sun played over the ponds and flowers that had been perfectly planted in rows. Flowers in the colors of the Alliance and Lordaeron. Jaina had loved the pride of her beloved faction, strong and loving where the bond between the kingdoms. Not just between the human kingdoms, the dwarves, gnomes, night elves and of course the blood elves.   
Sylvanas had fought in the war against the Troll Empire, almost seeing her people being wiped away but with the help of the Alliance they pushed the beasts back. Jaina bit her lip when she thought about the elf. How strong her presence had been, how relentless her hand had been when she spanked her. Nothing made sense, everything felt like a dream. There had been to much studying, too much bureaucracy and diplomacy. Jaina had spent to much time doing what others demanded of her not thing she really wanted to do herself. The announcement that she was going to take up her father mantle as Lord Admiral was the tipping point. 

Jaina stared down into the pond smiled sadly when her reflection shattered. An older woman looked back at her. Her grey eyes were filled with warmth. 

“Our family has always been controlled by their emotions. Especially when they are meet with change.” Kathrine said and looked at her daughter.

“I just want to focus on me for a while. Could I please be allowed to do that?” Jaina sighed.

Kathrine put her hand on Jaina’s shoulder.

“We would never force you to do anything. But your brothers are dead and the bond you have with the land and sea of Kul’tiras is key to keep our home united. You are an esteemed mage with achievements not many can compete with.” Kathrine said puffing her chest out like proud hen mother.

Jaina put her own hand over her mothers. 

“I am thankful for all opportunities you and father have given me.” Jaina said

“We want you to step up as Lord Admiral when the time comes because you want it. Your father has spoken to the Lords of Drustvar and Stormsong Valley, they only want confirmation that you at least consider it. Running away like you did was a bit concerning. Write them personally and calm their old sailor hearts.” Kathrine said with a smile.

Jaina nodded.

“I will do that mother.” Jaina said

Kathrine squeezed her daughter shoulder.

“I will be staying at the Keep till tomorrow. Please write to them so I personally can deliver them when I come home.” Katherine said 

Jaina walked back to the bookstore. The gnome thought she wanted another book but Jaina blushingly explained that she needed some nice letter paper. 

“Here. The finest we got, its from Stormwind. Made from the trees in Elwyn Forest.” The gnome said.

Jaina paid for a dozen, three quills and ink.

It was time for lunch, and she dined close to the keep. In the back of a tavern where she could be alone. She had been taught to write proper diplomatic correspondence. A lot of, Respected Lord, I understand your concern. Promises and a lot of praise. 

Jaina laughed to herself. Lord Stormsong had always been jealous of her father, he might be a powerful Storm sage, but he lacked everything else that her father had. He was easy to sway though, flattery.   
Time flew away when she had to watch her wording. Hours had passed and she had to bring the letters to her mother before she went to the club.

The keep was highly guarded. But Jaina was not just anyone, the guard saluted her and let her pass through the gate. She had to hurry.

“Jaina!” a warm voice called to her and she knew it.

“Calia!” Jaina called out 

The young women embraced each other. Since the war they had been joined in both victory and defeat. They both lost family to the barbaric Horde. Calia lost her father and brother and now was Queen of Lordaeron. Jaina had lost her brothers and they had found solace in understanding each other’s grief. 

“Why haven’t you visited? It is rude not to stay in the Castle when you are here. With me!” Calia pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Such a respectable royal lady. Pouting like a little child when her best friend doesn’t want to have sleep over with her.” Jaina laughed.

“Watch yourself Lady Proudmoore. I have the power to throw you into a cell, to contemplate your behavior.” Calia said with a smirk.

Jaina giggled.

“Come with me, share something to eat and a nice glass of wine.” Calia insisted and grabbed the mage’s hand.

Jaina could not refuse her invitation, not after she had not even talked with her before coming to the capital. She did not want people to know she was here, but she was a really bad rouge, she had been recognized by everyone from the second she had arrived. She could have just teleported in but if she had been seen it would have been really conspicuous.  
“Your mother was polite enough to ask if she could stay here.” Calia said.

“She said she was staying in the Keep.” Jaina rolled her eyes, of course her mother had told Calia that she was here.

“Kathrine Proudmoore. In the keep.” Calia snickered. 

They sat down in the library, Calia knew Jaina loved being surrounded by books. A small table was filled with fruit and cheese and a large pitcher of wine.

“To friendship.” Calia said and held her glass up in the air.

“To everlasting friendship.” Jaina said and smiled.

In this moment Jaina truly felt happy. She had missed Calia enormously and there had been little time to spend with anyone but her books and studying under Antonidas. But now she was considered a Master of magic. A mage of the Kirin Tor and she did not have to study unless she felt the need to dive deeper into the arcane.   
An attended of Calia’s court brought the letters to her mother while the two women sat down to dine. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you where coming here Jaina?” Calia sipped on her wine. Studied the Mage and noticed a light red tone spread across her cheeks. 

“It personal.” Jaina could not come up with anything better than that.

“You are here to enjoy my city’s more explicit scene. Aren’t you dear Jaina?” Calia smirked

Jaina and Calia had been able to talk about anything. But this was somehow difficult for her to even think about with someone.

“You are here to bend the knee to the Dark Lady. Aren’t you?” Calia leaned over the table. 

Calia’s energy changed. Jaina felt her friend look at her that she had never done before.

“It’s complicated.” Jaina tried to find the right words.

“Not at all dear. Many overworked Lord’s and Lady’s come here to relax. I do not judge you. I have had you in the back of my mind when it comes to a perfect guest for Sylvanas’ club.” Calia said.

Jaina grabbed a thin pamphlet and fanned herself. She had talked sex with Calia, during long nights of laughs and cringy descriptions of bodies they had encountered. But the Queen of Lordaeron studied her like Jaina studied books she loved. Like a mystery waiting to be told.

“Calia. Please.” Jaina kept fanning herself. 

“Do you remember that summer?” Calia asked 

Jaina knew al to well what summer she meant.

“After my brother had broken your heart and chosen his calling for the light and justice.” Calia stood up.   
Just as the queen did so a clock chimed and Jaina snapped out of her aroused state.

“What time is it!?” Jaina stood up and threw the pamphlet on the table.

“Five past eleven.” Calia said 

Jaina squealed, she was late.

“I promise to come back. I have something to attended. Please forgive me.” Jaina kissed Calia on the cheek and teleported out.

Jaina teleported out, to where she was supposed to be. She knelt in the dim room by Sylvanas’ throne. The music still played, and the elf seemed to ignore the mage that just had appeared. Jaina clenched her fists and cursed herself. It was a simple task to arrive on time. But her mother had caught her off guard the same with Calia.   
Several minutes passed before Sylvanas spoke to her.

“Time is of the essence. I have not had a sub in many years that I have to teach the clock. Not such a scholar as yourself.” Sylvanas other guests laughed at her monologue. 

The elf leaned down.

“Can’t you take instructions? Why do you still have your robe on?” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina clumsily got out of her robe, revealing her rear to the guests and her nipples. Sylvanas put her hand on Jaina’s head.

“I want you to pledge yourself to me and only me until I say otherwise.” Sylvanas said in a strong voice. The chatter from the crowed ebbed out and Jaina whimpered.

“From this day until my Lady say otherwise, I pledge my body and soul to my Lady.” Jaina said ceremoniously. 

Sylvanas ruffled Jaina’s hair and sat down.

“Now you are mine.” Sylvanas said and Jaina looked up on her new Mistress. Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s face and grabbed her chin. “Now we need to address your late arrival. Moira, bring me some tools.” Sylvanas bellowed and Jaina heard something being dragged over the floor.

The mage looked back and saw to her surprise Moira Thaurissan was pulling a large wooden bench with a pillory at the end towards her. Sylvanas helped Jaina up and led her to the unique furniture. 

“Kneel on the bench and place your arms and head in the holes.” Sylvanas instructed. 

Jaina could not get over that the Queen Regent of the Dark Iron was here. She had not said a word, just pulled the bench forth and then walked back to a dark corner. The mage knelt on the bench, put her head through the opening. Placing her hands on either side of her head and trembled when the second part was closed and locked. The inside of the wood was lined with metal. She was not able to get away unless she used magic. She wanted to see if she could teleport. A sharp pain cut through her and she cried out.

“Really? Did you just try to teleport out coward?” Sylvanas slapped Jaina’s ass. “This pillory is made by the finest Dark Iron craftsmen. You are not going to be able to flee from your punishment little mage.

Sylvanas leaned in and whispered.

“Safeword?” the elf caressed Jaina’s back.

Jaina had not thought about it. It was supposed to be simple and short.

“Goblin.” Jaina whispered back. 

Sylvanas smirked.

“Good choice. Say that so I can hear you and I will end the session and we go back to my chamber.

Jaina nodded and felt Sylvanas caress her over her back, down her ass. The tight and revealing clothing made it perfect for a good spanking. Jaina felt excited and slightly nervous. 

“You where ten minutes late. You will get ten lashes for every minute you were late.” Sylvanas was not going light on her. Jaina gasped when she heard the elf announce her punishment. 

To Jaina’s surprise Sylvanas walked back to her throne and sat down. 

“Maiev, you can begin.” Sylvanas said and a tall muscular Night Elf came out from the shadows. She did not look at Jaina, she bowed before Sylvanas and unsheathed the coiled leather whip at her hip.

“In the name of the dark Lady, you will be punished.” Maiev proclaimed and Jaina wheezed when the whip flicked her thigh.

Maiev alternate between thigh and ass. One, two, one, two. Jaina whimpered and gasped as the whip landed over and over. She had never felt this kind of whip, she had been spanked with a paddle before and horsewhip. 

“Dose the single tail feel good on your late ass?” Maiev heckled Jaina. 

The mage did not know is she was allowed to answer. But Sylvanas soon made it clear.

“Answer her.” Sylvanas growled.

Jaina gasped when the whip tip met her inner thigh.

“Very good my Lady.” Jaina said and Maiev laughed.

“I am no Lady. Just a fair deliverer of punishments. I am tool for Lady Sylvanas to use as she wishes. Today it is to punish you, tomorrow it might be to bring you pleasure.” Maiev said and chuckled. “In your case I don’t know if this really is a punishment.” The elf said and put even more force into her strikes. 

Jaina trembled, she had lost count at twenty. She panted and struggled against her bonds. Sylvanas snickered.

“I love seeing you struggle little mage. How powerless you are without your magic.” Sylvanas smirked.

Jaina closed her legs when Maiev started to whip her pussy. 

“Make sure she can’t close her legs.” Sylvanas said and looked at Jaina’s nervous face. 

Two female dwarves grabbed each of Jaina’s legs and held them open. The mage whimpered and struggled against them.

“Give her ten right where it counts Maiev.” Sylvanas said firmly.

The sounds leaving Jaina was primal cries of a beast being beaten. She sobbed, snout hanging from her nose and trembled when a hand cupped her pussy.

“Good girl.” Maiev’s voice was soft and compassionate, so unlike how she sounded before. 

Moira unlocked the pillory and with the help of the other dwarves she helped Jaina down on the floor.

“Kneel by her feet again and wait.” Moira whispered and Jaina nodded.

Jaina sniveled and ached. Her ass felt like someone had hit her with fireballs rather than a whip.

“My dear. Now you know what will happen if you are late or in other ways disobeys me.” Sylvanas got down from her throne and hunched down by Jaina. She held a beautiful silvery collar in her hands, runes were carved on the inside and Jaina understood that they had the same use as the pillory. 

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas. The elf smiled and caressed her face with her free hand.

“Thank you, my Lady. I will remember your teachings.” Jaina spoke low. 

“Good girl.” Sylvanas said and a put the collar around Jaina’s neck. She leaned in close. “Don’t be afraid, I will watch over you. Always, no one will be able to hurt you my weak little human.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina on the cheek and the crowed cheered behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy to be able to explore BDSM with two of my favorite characters from WOW. Hopefully I make them justice.   
> This will be a story with consent and growth.


	3. Help me forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick initiation into the club's daily chores Jaina sees a side of Sylvanas that shockes her.

Sylvanas with the help of Maiev carried Jaina to her chamber, the same chamber they met in the last night.  
Maiev left, but before she closed the door.

“She is a champion.” The elf said and closed the door.

Jaina gasped when a cold thick substance was smeared over the ridges made from the whip. 

“Hush. This will help. Hopefully, I won’t need Maiev to discipline you so harshly again.” She said and Jaina hoped so to, at least the part where she whipped her pussy.

“The necklace?”

“Collar. I own you now, and property are collared.” Sylvanas said and smeared the same substance over Jaina’s labia. The mage winched and grabbed the sheets. “I don’t play games; I hope you understand that. This is my lifestyle and I want you to understand that what happened here will be the consequence among other methods to keep you in line.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina over her back. 

Jaina relaxed when Sylvanas laid down beside her.

“I understand. You practice this on a whole other level than I ever have done.” Jaina said and turned her head to look at Sylvanas. The elf smiled.

“That’s what makes it fun. I love seeing how you react and act. Half the fun is teaching, second part is seeing my sub grow and make decisions upon which I react justly.” Sylvanas brushed Jaina’s hair away and leaned in. Her lips softly met Jaina’s skin and a shiver multiplied in her body. Jaina exhaled a low moan. 

Sylvanas hummed approvingly. He lips planted kisses along Jaina’s jawline.

“Pain is just one way to punish you. Remember that my little pet. I demand obedience, respect, and the most important thing. Trust. You showed that today that you trust my decisions. We will work on the other two parts more tomorrow. Now I want you to rest.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina on the forehead and pulled her close. 

Jaina do not remember falling asleep. But she felt rejuvenated yet slightly disoriented when she opened her eyes. The dark chamber felt alien and Jaina saw with the suns early rays that there was window to the street. Not large ones and they were tinted. She could see feet pass above her, but they would not be able to see her lying here in bed with.

“Go back to sleep.” Sylvanas grunted and put her hand over Jaina’s face. The mage giggled. 

“Make me.” Jaina said with a smug chuckle

Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s neck and squeezed. 

“I am not a morning person. Go back to bed or I will make you play with Maiev until I wake up.” Sylvanas growled.

“I will go back to sleep my Lady.” Jaina whimpered

Sylvanas patted Jaina on the head without getting up from her pillow.

“Good choice.” Sylvanas said

Jaina moved closer to Sylvanas, put her arm around the elf and kissed her shoulder. 

“Sleep tight my Lady.” Jaina whispered and nuzzled into Sylvanas back.

The next time Jaina woke up was by a harsh hand closing around her wrist. She was yanked up and Sylvanas looked unimpressed.

“The Queen is looking for you.” Sylvanas said and walked passed Calia glaring at her.

Calia sat down beside Jaina and looked worried.

“What are you doing here?” Jaina asked and looked after Sylvanas.

Calia caressed Jaina’s face.

“I was worried. I thought you were in trouble.” Calia said and studied Jaina’s outfit. She smiled. “I see you have gotten a new dresser.” 

Jaina blushed and tried to cover herself.

“Come back to the castle with me.” Calia said and took Jaina’s hand.

Jaina pulled her hand away.

“I am okay. I want to stay here; I am here of my free will Calia. I need to be here.” Jaina said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Calia narrowed her eyes and stood up.

“You know where to find me. Don’t hurt yourself in the search of whatever you are searching for.” Calia said. 

She stopped by Sylvanas side and locked eyes with the elf.

“She is my best friend, basically family. Don’t harm her.” Calia said before she left. Sylvanas did not answer her. She returned to bed.

Jaina sat up, arms wrapped around herself. Sylvanas looked at her.

“She is worried you are here to hurt yourself. She does not know you as well as she thinks. Maybe you should explain thing to her?” Sylvanas said  
Jaina nodded.

“She has always been worried. Ever since the war, ever since we lost family, she has kept me close and kept me from harming myself.” Jaina said. 

Sylvanas put her hand on Jaina’s thigh and squeezed gently.

“I don’t like competition.” The elf said.

“What!? No. Calia and I.” Jaina looked at Sylvanas. The elf smirked.

“You can lie to yourself, but that woman did not come here to just see if her best friend was okay. She was here to stare down me.” Sylvanas clicked her tounge.

Jaina blushed. Calia was a good friend, almost a sister. But. Was there more. No. Not from her at least. 

“What time is it?” Jaina asked to shift focus.

“Breakfast.” Sylvanas said

The door opened and a night elf in just a collar walked in with a tray filled with bread, fruit and something steaming.

Jaina tried to look at the delicious treats, but Sylvanas flicked her nose.

“That’s mine.” She said

Jaina whimpered, she was so hungry it hurt. Her stomach rumbled.

The elf came back in with a bowl and put it down on the floor.

“That’s yours.” Sylvanas said focusing on her breakfast.

Jaina crossed her arms. 

“Really? Eat from the floor?” Jaina said unamused.

“If you are hungry, the place where you eat don’t matter. Eat or stay hungry till lunch.” Sylvanas said.

Jaina took a deep breath and got down on the floor. Porridge, she thought as she crawled to the bowl. The smell made her wince. 

“I thought you where taught to be respectful in Kul’tiras when someone feeds you.” Sylvanas said without looking at Jaina. 

The mage put her head down the bowl and started to lap the content like a cat. The taste was not as bad as she had thought but she was no fan of porridge at all. It made her fell full quickly and that was the most important thing.

“Come here.” Sylvanas said and patted on her lap. Jaina did not get up, she crawled over the floor and sat down by the elf. She could still feel the pain from yesterdays punishment and a low whimper left her.

“Something wrong?” Sylvanas looked at her from the corner of her eye.

“Just a reminder. To behave.” Jaina said.

Sylvanas smiled and caressed the mage’s hair.

“Good.” Sylvanas continued caressing Jaina’s hair like she was a pet. She sat there almost nodding off. “Rest your head in my lap if you are tired.” Sylvanas said and Jaina gladly obeyed. 

She felt at peace sitting like that, the ache from last nights whipping combined with the soft touch of Sylvanas was spellbinding. The elf took her time eating and it did not bother Jaina. She had slept well but everything was quite energy draining even though she did not do anything physical. 

“Its mental. That part is so much more exhausting than physical punishments or lengthy sexual sessions.” Sylvanas said and Jaina sat up.

“Are you able to read minds?” Jaina asked genuinely believing the elf could do just that.

Sylvanas took a sip of her moonberry tea and smirked.

“It doesn’t take a genius to understand this. No matter how well educated you think you are, this is not magic. This is real.” Sylvanas said and Jaina growled. 

“There is no need to insult me like that.” Jaina said.

Sylvanas shifted in her seat and turned herself to face Jaina. The mage blushed. The former Ranger General was used to this. Magic users seeing themselves as higher up the food chain. Sylvanas grabbed Jaina by the hair, pulled her head back exposing her neck. She traced her tounge along her neck and nibbled.

“I will insult your very existence if I want to. I will make you feel like the lowest piece of shit that ever walked over the surface of Azeroth.” Sylvanas said and for a second Jaina thought the elf was going to spit on her.

Sylvanas pushed Jaina’s head down onto her lap again.

“Now be quiet and let me read some correspondence in peace. You will get your fun soon enough.” Sylvanas said. 

Jaina sat at her Lady’s feet for over an hour while she read through her correspondence. 

“You have been really good, staying quite and kept me company. This will be apart of our daily routine. Keeping me company, tending to my needs. My little handmaid.” Sylvanas leaned down. “Look at me.” She demanded and Jaina looked up. To the mages surprise the elf leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Jaina lost herself in the moment. Sylvanas tounge forced itself inside her mouth and claimed her. She hummed approvingly when Jaina relaxed and kissed her back.

“Such a good kisser. Who have thought you?” Sylvanas brushed her lips with her thumb and watched Jaina’s fair skin turn bright red. “The queen?” Sylvanas smirked.

“NO!” Jaina growled.

“Watch your tone.” Sylvanas warned.

“I am sorry. Do not drag her into this. Please.” Jaina begged.

Sylvanas kept smirking and ruffled Jaina’s blond hair. 

“Such a crybaby. I need to get dressed; guests will arrive soon. We need to be ready.” Sylvanas stood up and walked over to the wardrobe.

“Guests? At this hour?” Jaina looked confused.

“This an esteemed establishment, did you think I only worked for a few hours in the night?” Sylvanas put her long blond hair into a ponytail and opened the wardrobe. She pulled out a leather catsuit. 

Jaina swallowed hard when the elf got out of her clothes. Her slim yet powerful figure was impressive. Sylvanas got into the catsuit and looked back at Jaina.

“The zipper.” She said and Jaina rushed to her feet and helped her Lady with zipping it up. The clothing was masterful made and Jaina could not keep her hands off. She gently caressed Sylvanas’ arm.

“Touching without permission is not allowed.” Sylvanas flicked Jaina’s hand away. 

Jaina bit her lip and kept her hands to herself. Sylvanas put a belt around her waist and grabbed a riding crop. 

“Now let’s see what I have for you.” Sylvanas turned around and looked at Jaina. She pulled out a dagger and Jaina took a step back. “I won’t cut you if you stand still.” Sylvanas said and cut the pants a bit shorter. She got up and looked at the top. 

“This won’t do.” Sylvanas cut the top off and Jaina immediately covered herself. “Remove your hands. Show me what you so dearly want to hide.” Sylvanas ordered. 

Slowly she removed her arms. The elf’s hands cupped her breast and gently kneaded them. Jaina swallowed and closed her eyes.

“Open your eyes.” Sylvanas demanded.

“I am sorry.” Jaina whimpered and looked at a content Sylvanas who firmly continued kneading her breast. 

Jaina felt so good in Sylvanas’ hands. But showing it was so hard. A low moan left her and she trembled.

“Have I gotten a shy little flower on my hands. A virgin maybe?” Sylvanas smirked.

“I have had sex. I am just not used to.” Jaina said whimpered when Sylvanas pinched her nipples. “Ah!” Jaina exhaled.

Sylvanas leaned in and kissed Jaina on the nose.

“Having no choice, to be my little puppet.” Sylvanas said and took Jaina’s hand. “Let’s get going, speak only when spoken to when we get out. No small talk.” Jaina held on to Sylvanas and walked out behind her into the hallway and further into the actual club. 

Maiev and Moira was working on the set up. A large cross on the floor that looked similar to the pillory from yesterday. Dwarven runes, metal lining and details. Maiev winked at Jaina who blushed.

“How does the little lady feel today? Sore I hope.” Maiev teased and Moira hit her.

“Don’t be so evil.” Moira said and roared towards the other dwarven women who where setting up yet another cross at the back of the room. “Are ye a dimwit woman? Ye are setting it up wrong and ye call yourself a dwarf, by the light ye are dumb.” 

“And she calls me evil. By Elune mercy, lucky me she isn’t my Mistress.” Maiev scoffed and got closer to Jaina. “Are you okay Jaina? I hope you enjoyed our session to some extent.” Maiev caressed Jaina’s face and Sylvanas growled.

“Back off.” Sylvanas said gritting her teeth.

“Such a territorial bitch.” Maiev said with a smirk. 

“Watch yourself Maiev.” Sylvanas said glaring at the night elf.

Maiev put her hands in the air.

“You are the boss.” She said and went back to Moira.

Jaina followed Sylvanas to her throne. The elf sat down, and the human got to her knees beside her.

“Good girl.” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina smiled to herself and watched humans, elves, gnomes, and dwarfs come and go. Mostly it was people who delivered things. They stopped by Sylvanas, not even throwing Jaina so much as a glance when they spoke to her Lady.

“They are not a problem; they are just not the kind of people who really like the things we do.” Sylvanas said when a female blood elf had talked about a female Dranei and if they were allowed to come into the club.  
“Liadrins new sub is a Dranei.” the green-eyed elf said and Sylvanas leaned forward. 

“Really? Tell Liadrin to bring her here. I want to see her.” Sylvanas said with an excited grin. 

Jaina saw a glimmer in Sylvanas eyes. Similar to when Jaina had tried to teleport and got shocked. Excitement. 

Jaina felt uneasy when a Kul ’Tiran walked in with a gnome on a leash. She dragged the poor girl after her. The surge within her made its presence by her own scream. Sylvanas held her hand to the Kul ‘Tiran and looked at Jaina.

“She is one of our regular guests. Do not judge people that come here. Just try to relax or you will have a really uncomfortable few hours shocking yourself over and over again.” Sylvanas said.

After a few guests had gotten Sylvanas approval to rent the special designed rooms further down in Undercity the same naked Night Elf walked in with a new tray with lunch this time. 

“Get on all four in front of me.” Sylvanas ordered and Jaina got up and got into position. The Night Elf put down the tray on her back. 

“Ihh!” Jaina shivered and felt something drizzle down her naked back.

“Still. Spill again and you will regret it.” Sylvanas hissed.

Jaina had to use all her focus to keep still. The cold tray tipped a little when Sylvanas picked up something. She shifted her hip slightly to make the tray stay in place. She did not give the guests any thought as they approach them. Not until she heard something strange. It sounded like a horse had entered. The clatter of hooves made her look up and she saw a beautiful Dranei in very revealing clothing. A bustier and a short chainmail skirt. A beautiful hazelnut haired blood elf stood in front of her and saluted Sylvanas. 

“My Lady.” Liadrin bowed.

“Likewise.” Sylvanas clicked her tounge and leaned back, kicked the tray off Jaina’s back and placed her feet on her naked back. “Impressive, My Lady. Is she broken in?” Sylvanas mocked and watched as the Dranei got a darker shade of purple around her cheeks.

“Watch it Sylvanas. There are other places where I can spend my money.” Liadrin said arrogantly and it made Sylvanas laugh.

“Right! Please be so kind and tell me about those places.” Sylvanas chuckled.

Liadrin looked down on Jaina.

“If my eyes don’t betray me you have caught yourself a royal slut.” Liadrin teased and hunched down closer to Jaina. “How come the crown jewel of Kul’tiras has found her way to this nest of sin?” Liadrin whispered.

Jaina trembled. All these women with such enormous presence were taking the toll on her. She felt dizzy but pulled herself together and answered the question.

“I came her of free will to pledge my body and soul to Lady Sylvanas.” Jaina said strongly. Liadrin whistled.

“Enough Liadrin. You are welcome to enjoy the clubs VIP room.” Sylvanas snapped her fingers and Maiev came forth from the darker parts of the club with a key. She held it to Liadrin.

“Welcome.” 

The clatter of hooves disappeared into the deepest corner of Undercity. Sylvanas took her feet down from Jaina and caressed her bare back.

“How do you feel?” Sylvanas asked

“I am okay my Lady.” Jaina said with a smile.

Sylvanas let her fingers wander over Jaina’s lower back, down her ass and down to Jaina’s pussy. The mage exhaled a moan when Sylvanas’ fingers gently played over her clit.

“I asked how you feel.” Sylvanas repeated and pushed two fingers inside Jaina.

“Wonderful.” Jaina moaned and arched her back.

“I think there are more descriptive words for your mood.” Sylvanas said and moved her finger inside Jaina. The mage leaned her head on her arms and pushed her ass up.

“I feel…” Jaina bit he lip. “Aroused.” Jaina said through clenched teeth.

Sylvanas pulled her hand away and slapped Jaina over her ass. A low murmur left the mage and Sylvanas snickered.

“Such horny little maid. Who can’t even admit to her own desires?” Sylvanas grabbed Jaina by the hair and pulled her to a leather clad crotch. “I have been keeping my hands of you for to long. Lick.” Sylvanas demanded. 

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas and licked the leather. She wished there was no clothing there but she was in no place to asked for it to be removed. 

“Anar'alah belore.” Sylvanas exhaled and tightened her grip on Jaina’s hair. The next phrase made Jaina stop. “Vendel'o eranu.” 

For a second Jaina felt something else from Sylvanas. Sadness. Vendel'o eranu translated into help me forget in Thalassian. It felt wrong and Sylvanas looked intensely at Jaina before she got up dragging the mage with her back to the chamber. 

Sylvanas threw Jaina on the bed, pulled her zipper down and got out of the catsuit. The elf straddled Jaina’s face and firmly grabbed her hair pushing her face to her crotch again. Jaina’s eyes caught the uneven scar that started by Sylvanas belly button and ended right under her left breast. 

The elf repeated the phrase.

“Vendel'o eranu”

Jaina rested her hands on Sylvanas’ back and tasted her Lady for the first time. Salty goddess of the sun was the only thought that went through Jaina’s mind. She licked like it was the last thing she was going to do in this life. She lost herself in Sylvanas warmth. She did not care about the pain from the elf’s firm grip.

“VENDEL’O ERANU!” Sylvanas’ cried out and slammed her hands into the headboard as she came. Jaina didn’t stop, she slowed down and felt Sylvanas’ tremble. 

Sylvanas slid down upon Jaina and rested her head on the mage’s chest.

“Don’t ask.” She said. “No questions. Just promise me.” Sylvanas whispered.

“Anything.” Jaina said.

“Help me forget.” 

The sudden change in Sylvanas was frightening. Jaina understood in that moment that she really had no clue to who she had given herself to. That Sylvanas was not just what the story told. There was more to this cold and dark elf than the world knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun!   
> I have so much more Original story to work with to make my own story and it feels amazing to be back to writing. I love twists and turns. I guess you could call this a bit of a cliffhanger too. Mawhahah =P


	4. History and future events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it seems.

Sylvanas had passed out. Her breaths where shallow and she whimpered in her sleep. Jaina had never been more confused. A person like Sylvanas, a hero of the third war and savior of Silvermoon. A mere shadow of the myth about her. 

Jaina had read about the invasion of the Scourge. An unstoppable force led by the cruel Lich King Ner'zhul. Her father had aided the elves in defense of Silvermoon. Her brothers had fallen together with Arthas at the gates of Silvermoon. So many had died trying to protect the freedom of all of Azeroth. 

“Minn'da!” Sylvanas cried out in her restless sleep. Jaina hushed the distraught elf and caressed her head. But her eyes traveled to the scar that ran alongside Sylvanas’ stomach. The pain that must have inflicted. Jaina did not want to think about it.

“Al diel shala.” Jaina whispered and kissed Sylvanas’ head. There where a few phrases Jaina could speak fluently and she softly let them roll off her tounge. “Elu'meniel mal alann.”

Jaina had felt loss. But this was something else, the feeling that came to her was fear. 

“What have happened to you?” Jaina whispered.

She wanted Sylvanas to answer but nothing was uttered. The elf’s breath slowed, and she relaxed. Like Jainas presence made her calmer. The mage hoped so. The mage got up from the bed and headed over to a bookshelf, she put her finger to the backs and gently caressed them. They where old and dusty. Mostly history books to her surprise, Sylvanas did not feel like a history lover. Jaina’s finger stopped on a dark hardback with silver letters. 

Windrunner legacy. 

“She has a whole book about herself.” Jaina muttered. 

Jaina gently removed the book from the shelf and got back into bed. She sat down beside Sylvanas’ who attack snuggled her and whimpered in her sleep.

“Hush fair lady. I am here.” Jaina said theatrical.

Jaina opened the first page.

Liraths hymn

Anar'alah belore

Aranal

Band'or shorel'aran, Bash'a no falor talah

Belore'dorei

Anar'alah belore

Aranal

Elor bindel felallan morin'aminor

Elu'meniel mal alann

Elor bindel felallan morin'aminor

Lirath had been the elf’s brother. A young man ripped to shreds by orcs in the second war. Vereesa had told the story back in Dalaran. It was heartbreaking. Alleria brought sweet revenge upon the unsuspecting orcs. It is known today as the Purge. The Windrunners were known by everyone, saviors of the Alliance. Protectors of the people. 

Jaina kept on reading while Sylvanas slept. It was a compendium of the rise and fall of their family. It was a sad story. Now there were just Sylvanas’, Alleria and Arator, Vereesa and her twins. 

Maybe it was this she wanted to forget. The pain? Maybe that was her reason to inflict it on others. Jaina did not want to dig herself into reasons and mindset.

“What are you reading?” Sylvanas asked not even opening her eyes. 

“Your legacy.” Jaina answered and saw Sylvanas’ open one eye.

“Stalker.” Sylvanas muttered. 

Jaina got up from bed and put the book back where she found it. She got back and just looked at the elf. 

“No questions.” Sylvanas warned.

“I remember my Lady. I just wonder what your plan for today is.” Jaina asked and caressed Sylvanas’ arm. The elf inhaled and grabbed her wrist. 

“I think we need to remind you what happens when you touch without permission.” Sylvanas said and sat up. She patted on her lap. “Over my knee. Now.” She demanded.

Jaina did as she was told and got up and laid down over Sylvanas’ lap. 

“Do you remember what I said during your first night here?” Sylvanas asked

Jaina thought about it and nodded.

“Yes, my Lady. I will be punished if I am late of otherwise disobeys you.” Jaina said.

Sylvanas landed her palm firmly on Jaina’s ass. 

“What did I tell you about touching me without my permission?” Sylvanas asked and landed her palm once again on Jaina’s ass.

“Not unless you give me permission.” Jaina said.

“Do you want me to do things to you that you don’t consent to?” Sylvanas asked and continued spanking Jaina.

“No, my Lady.” Jaina whimpered.

“Then get the message mage. Do not touch me unless I specifically tell you.” Sylvanas said and pushed Jaina off her.

Sylvanas got out of bed and grabbed a robe, put it on and turned to Jaina.

“Go out and eat breakfast in the club. Then tell Moira you are ready to get dressed. She will help you.” Sylvanas said and pushed one of the books in the shelf and the entire thing moved to the side. She walked inside a tunnel and the shelf closed.

“Really?” Jaina said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Jaina muttered as she got out. There were already people preparing for the evening events. She saw Moira and waved at her.

“Breakfast.” Moira pointed at the bar and a bowl, a mug and bread was waiting for her. Jaina had a naïve idea that she would have company, but she sat there alone. She poked the porridge and sighed.

“That meal will be your only one till tonight so eat.” Moira said and sat down beside Jaina.

“What happened to eating on the floor?” Jaina asked when she took her spoon and started to eat. Moira chuckled in that sweet dwarven way. 

“Only when you eat with her you eat on the floor. Always beneath her.” Moira said.

Moira stayed while Jaina ate and chatted with her until she was done. A night elf maid took her bowl and mug away. 

“So. I will help you get dressed. Lady S wants to be able to parade you around the city. But thanks to your royal blood that is not an option. So, we, me and my people have worked on a piece of art so that our Lady’s wishes can be granted.” Moira’s eyes sparkled when she spoke. Everyone in this place lived to please Sylvanas. 

“What kind of art?” Jaina asked both curious and nervous. 

Moira snapped her fingers and her entourage of female dwarves carried a wooden box to them. The lifted the lid and Moira pulled out something dark and heavy.

“By the light.” Jaina whimpered.

“My dear. This is for you.” Moira said and held a iron mask to her. Jaina touched it, the smooth surface with the intricate carved pattern was beautiful. 

“Stand up.” Moira instructed and Jaina did as told. The dwarf helped her out of the outfit she had worn and opened the iron mask. “Kneel.” Moira said and Jaina did as told. She was still taller than Moira when she knelt, and the Queen regent had to be brought a stepping stool to be able to put the mask on Jaina properly.   
The mage inhaled sharply when the cold iron was pushed against her face. It clicked and pinched her neck slightly. 

“Auch.” Jaina pulled her head away a bit.

“I am sorry for that.” Moira giggled.

Jaina’s world turned much darker. The small slits did not let in a lot of light. She could see shadows but not more than that. The little clothes she wore was removed and her skin prickled in the cold air. 

“It’s heavy.” Jaina mumbled from behind the mask.

Someone grabbed her and pulled her close, she was pulled away from that person and someone else took her hand. Lips met her naked skin and she tried to get away.

“Scary to be so out of control.” Moira said and Jaina felt her hand caress the inside of her thighs. “Take my hand.” Moira said and Jaina fumbled after the dwarf who grabbed her.

“Kneel here until she comes for you.” Moira whispered. 

Jaina knelt, hit her knee into something and grunted. She nudged her masked head into something and started to feel her surroundings. She was back by Sylvanas’ throne. Back by her Mistress feet even if she was not there in person.

The iron pushed against her shoulders. Her breathing was strained from the lack of air, the small holes just by her mouth was not sufficient. She felt her heart race and panic grew slowly in her chest. 

“Slow your breathing.” Maiev whispered just by Jaina’s iron clad ear. 

A finger caressed between her shoulders, down her back.

“She is arriving soon. Straight back and hands in your lap.” Jaina stretched her back and folded her hands together on her thighs. 

Jaina slowed her breathing and shut all sound out. She felt Sylvanas’ leg brush against her as she sat down in her throne. The elf patted her on the head.

“Good girl. We need to take precaution. I don’t want everyone to talk about Lady Proudmoore who walks naked through the Capital.” Sylvanas snickered. 

Just like the day before people walked inside during the day, talking, and delivering stuff. Jaina nodded off and hit her head into Sylvanas’ throne.

“Stop falling asleep.” Sylvanas hit her over the head. 

“Sorry my Lady.” Jaina said and felt Sylvanas’ hand gently stroke her shoulder. She moved on down to Jaina’s breast and kneaded it firmly.

“About no touching. Only when we sleep together in the same bed you are allowed to snuggle close and caress me. Other than that, keep your hands to yourself.” Sylvanas said and pinched Jaina’s erect nipple. 

The mage moaned behind the mask. A shadow fell over Jaina.

“Moira say it takes at least two days to make your request.” Maiev said. 

“Fine. Just make it happen.” Sylvanas sighed.

Jaina moved her head a little to hear what they said properly. 

“Stand up.” Sylvanas ordered and Jaina did her best to get up gracefully. “Good, over here.” Sylvanas pushed Jaina to the side and someone grabbed her hips.

“What!?” Jaina said and gasped when something cold pushed inside her pussy. Strong hands grabbed her wrists and they were tied together and hoisted over her head. Her arms stretched until it felt like they were going to snap.

“Relax. I just don’t want you to fall asleep again.” Sylvanas purred beside Jaina. 

Jaina had been put over a bench with a metal limb on it, it had pushed inside her slightly but not all the way thanks to her being suspended in the air above it. It was just there to keep her focused. 

All that was, was pain in her wrist from the rope digging in. Her pussy drenched because the limb barley filled her. Sylvanas knew how to torment her. The iron mask made it hard to see and hear. Her collar made it impossible to use magic to get free.

“Such a feeble being.” A voice Jaina knew all to well made her stomach turn. 

“Isn’t she beautiful Valeera?” Sylvanas said and Jaina could imagine that she smirked. 

“That mask won’t fool me.” Valeera said.

“It is not meant to fool you. Just the common folk.” Sylvanas explained.

“Have she broken in?” Valeera asked 

“Not yet. Interested in joining?” Sylvanas asked amused.

Jaina struggled against the rope. She had been friends with Valeera for years, she could not believe she would even be considering this. 

“Gladly.” Valeera said and Jaina whimpered from inside her iron prison. 

“I am planning for an event in two days. My dwarfs are still creating the tools for that evening and they will be ready by then.” Sylvanas explained.

Valeera’s scent forced its way inside Jaina’s nose and her voice hypnotized her.

“I like you way better like this Jaina. Unimaginably weak, worthless piece of meat. In two days, you will find out what it means to be helpless.” Valeera purred and kissed the iron mask. 

Jaina tugged on the rope but stopped when Sylvanas put her hand on her.

“Calm down. There is no need to worry, you trusted me last night. Trust me again, I promise you won’t regret it.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s stomach and the mage moaned. 

Jaina hung beside Sylvanas for over half an hour after Valeera left. When she finally was released, from both the mask and the rope she ached all over. Sylvanas looked impressed and Jaina blushed when the elf caressed her face.

“Good girl. Kneel.” Jaina did as Sylvanas told her. Knelt once again by her feet. “I need your consent for the event in two days. It will be a very physical experience.” Sylvanas explained.

“What is it that I am consenting to?” Jaina asked and rubbed her eyes.

“I won’t tell you that. I just want you to trust me that it will be fun and exhausting. I need to test how long you can last.” Sylvanas smirked and Jaina chuckled.

“Oh.” Jaina said 

“So?” Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s chin and looked at her.

“I trust you. I really want to test my stamina.” Jaina blushed.

“Good girl.” Sylvanas smiled and leaned in. “Kiss me.” Sylvanas said and Jaina did not hesitate. She leaned closer and kissed the elf. Their lips clashed and tongues wrestled. Sylvanas grabbed Jaina by the hair and pushed her closer. Before she pulled away Sylvanas whispered.

“Just to make this funnier. You won’t be allowed to cum at all until the event.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina who mumbled a protest into her mistress mouth but lost herself in the moment.


	5. Preparation and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is planing to confront the Queen also preparing to inaugurate Jaina properly in the meaning of being hers.

“You will be my priced pet. Moira and her girls will make sure to keep you clean and proper for a visit to the Castle later today.” Sylvanas saw Jainas perplexed expression and snickered.

“We can’t. Calia.” Jaina said but Sylvanas grabbed her mouth and squeezed. 

“Yes. The Queen will be upset. But I will have made my point. You are mine, until I let you go.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina firmly and bit down on the mages lip until she drew blood. She licked the almost invisible cut and smirked when she looked at her human.

Sylvanas left Jaina in Moira’s rough hands. She was led into yet another hallway, this underground maze of hallways and door surprise Jaina over and over again. This time she stopped and just stared at the large stone structure that opened up before her. 

“Welcome to the bath.” Moira purred and helped Jaina down into a small rectangular pool of sparkling water. It soothed her skin and the mage exhaled a soft sigh as the water covered her. “Soak here for a couple of minutes. Do not touch yourself or I will have to punish you and then tell our Lady of your transgressions.” Moira smirked as she walked over to a shelf right in front of Jaina.

The mage rested her head against the edge and let her body just float. She felt her body ach a bit, her mind was a mess and she had never thought that it would move this fast. She wanted it, she had come here knowing exactly what she wanted. The only problem was Calia, she had not expected the Queen to keep an eye on her in the manner she did. 

“What is this rivalry between the Queen and Lady S?” Jaina opened her eyes and saw Moira return with a large bottle. She poured the delightful smelling oil into her bathing water.

“Calia walks over a line. She is Queen alright, but if it weren’t for Sylvanas, she would never have survived her first night as it.” Moira had a strange toxicity to her voice when she spoke.

“How come?” Jaina asked.

“Calia was not on the list of people that the aristocrats in this part of the world wanted on the throne. When the Prince died in the war and his father after him, they wanted to end Lordaeron.” Moira said and mixed the oil and water with her hand, softly moving her hand.

“Who?” Jaina sat up and locked the dwarf with her eyes.

“Our closest neighbor wanted his son to sit on the throne.” Moira’s eyes burned with the fire of the Firelands.

“Greymane?” Jaina said and could not believe Genn would do anything like it.  
Moira nodded.

“The next war will not be between the supernatural in this world. Greymane will open his gate and the rage of the worgen will be unleased upon Lordaeron. He is biding his time, licking his wounds in his den of rabid dogs. 

“Why would he start a war!?” Jaina felt stupid in not knowing any of this.

“You don’t know what happened on the Queens coronation day?” Moira tilted her head and looked surprised. 

“She was attacked that much I know.” Jaina said resting her arms on the cold brick floor beside the pool.

Moira scoffed.

“Liam Greymane tried to court her at first. He played his cards very well, but he was an idiot. Drunk as a dwarf in the halls of Ironforge he spilled his and his father’s plan, Sylvanas picked it up and told the Queen. She did not believe her but when Calia confronted Liam he shifted and attacked Calia. Lucky her, Sylvanas put an arrow through his head and one of the most dangerous political situations erupted.” Moira sat down on the edge putting her feet in the water. 

Jaina knew there were something about Greymanes son, his death and that had exploded a couple of years back. But this was insane. 

“Why didn’t Varian tell me anything? Or my own parents?” Jaina asked and felt cheated.

Moira smiled and lifted Jaina’s feet into her lap. Gently she massaged the human’s foot, her healing powers surged from her fingers into the soft but tense skin. 

“Ah!” Jaina leaned back and relaxed. 

“You stormed Silvermoon when Lor'themar became Regent Lord.” Moira snickered and held Jaina’s foot firmly when the mage tried to get away.

“Kael had done nothing wrong.” Jaina said 

“The people had spoken. They didn’t trust their prince after everything he pulled. If Calia had told you Greymane had tried to kill her. What would you have done?” Moira asked and drew her thumb along the underside of Jaina’s foot.

“Ah! By the light that feels so good.” Jaina whimpered.

“What would you have done if you knew Jaina?” Moira repeated her question.

“I would have ruined both the wall and all of Gilneas.” Jaina exhaled her confession with closed eyes.

Moira smiled and used her magic together with her massage technique. Jaina’s whole body reacted on the firm movement under her foot. It was like all her stress sat in her feet.

Jaina leaned her neck back and looked up into the ceiling. Civil war. She thought, it was a possibility. She had not met Greymane, but his temper perceived him. Her dad said he was an unstable and angry man. Jaina could understand that if his son were dead.

“He was an unstable man before Liam’s death.” Moira said.

“I thought you took care of my feet, not my mind Moira.” Jaina smiled and moved her eyes to the dwarf.

“Bad habits die hard.” Moira smirked.

Moira let Jaina’s feet down into the warm water again. The dwarf sat down behind Jaina’s head and let the mage rest her head in her lap. With more oil Moira’s fingers massaged Jaina’s scalp. 

“How come you take care of me like this?” Jaina wondered the other women’s part in the club.

“I like it. I am the one that prepare Lady S playthings for her. She wants them in a certain way.” Moira said. 

The things she said made sense. Jaina understood doing things she liked without really thinking about it as strange.

“You are the Queen Regent of the Dark Iron.” Jaina said 

“I am. You are the future leader of your people. Does it mean that you are less of a living being with no needs because of that?” Moira asked.

Jaina shook her head.

“Not at all.” Jaina said and got a bit flushed for not thinking before talking. 

Jaina kept her mouth shut until Moira told her to get up from the water. She rinsed the mage with fresh spring water and dried her whole body slowly with soft towels. 

“Kneel so I can dry your hair.” Moira said 

Jaina knelt and leaned forward so that Moira easily could dry her hair. The dwarf was so gentle and caring. Even though her shell was a bit rough as all dwarf have an attitude, at least those that Jaina had met. Moira was no different. 

“I love taking care of people. Not in a Queen Regent way, but in an intimate and nurturing way.” Moira tossed away the wet towel and pulled her fingers through Jaina’s blond hair. Swiftly she braided into a thick braid. Jaina grunted a bit, she had never liked to have her hair tightly braided or in a ponytail.

Moira tugged in the braid and pulled Jaina’s head back. The mage whimpered in pain.

“Giving pain is also something I enjoy greatly.” Moira smiled and tugged a bit harder.

“Noted.” Jaina grunted but Moira did not let go.

Moira caressed Jaina’s face with her free hand. The mage blinked as she got struck across the face. A low gasp left her.

“I love slapping girls until they cry.” Moira said her eyes looked down on Jaina who blinked away some tears.

Jaina braced for the next one but it never came.

“You are Sylvanas plaything. I don’t want to get on her bad side by pushing the boundaries with you.” Moira said and let go of Jaina.

The mage bit her lip as she felt her wetness explode. Moira smirked.

“Sylvanas wants you wet and on edge until the event.” Moira said and her smirk widened. 

Moira continued in pampering Jaina, she brought anther type of bottle. She removed the cork and the plop echoed through the bathing hall. The dwarf poured the purple liquid over Jaina’s legs and slowly rubbed it in. Her pale skin glistened and Jaina gasped when Moira’s hands smeared the purple oil up her stomach, breast, and shoulders. Down her arms until every single inch of Jaina’s body glistened.

“In the unlikely event that someone actually recognizes you. This will protect you further, the oil is enchanted and will blind people from seeing who you really are.” Moira explained. 

When she was done with preparations Moira led Jaina into the club again. Maiev stood ready with the mask. Jaina held her hands folded together prudish in front her and she knelt by the Night Elf’s feet.

“I don’t usually care for kneeling. But this is beautiful.” Maiev said as she gently put the mask on Jaina again. When it was on Maiev pushed Jaina’s head to the floor. “Ass up.” The elf said.

Jaina gasped when oil poured down her ass. Fingers spread her cheeks, and something cold pushed against her asshole.

“I have a present for you Jaina. Its pure silver with a sapphire embedded. Do you want it?” Sylvanas purred beside Jaina. 

The mage gasped and struggled to speak. She nodded eagerly and pushed her ass up.

“I will take it slowly. Just relax.” Sylvanas instructed.

The sudden straining pain made it hard to let it happen. But in the end, she had no choice but to accept her mistress gift. Jaina exhaled a moan when the metal spread her ass and then closed around a much thinner part. She could not find words to express how it felt. Right and wrong at the same time. 

Jaina arched her back and moaned when Sylvanas spanked her playfully.

“Now you are ready.” Sylvanas whispered. “Naked. Through the city. Lucky you, you won’t see who speaks about you, or hear them.” Sylvanas said.

Jaina heard a click and then she was tugged on by her neck. It must be some kind of leash the mage thought as she was pulled out. Her bare feet met the lukewarm city street and she could immediately hear gasps and angry voices. 

“Slut.”

“Her mother must be so proud.”

“That Windrunner have fallen so far from grace.”

Jaina tried to block it out. But she understood. The mask was just like the oil. Enchanted to make her hear only the things Sylvanas wanted her to hear.

”Kim'jael” Jaina raised her head and looked forward. Someone had called her little rat. It was in Thalassian. Even the elves. Hopefully, some were only Sylvanas’ followers walking around humiliating her for her Lady’s amusement. 

It felt like she had been parading through the entire city before the sound of polearms clinching together made her aware that they had arrived at their destination. High sounding sounds like the clinching or crack of a whip was easy to hear. The guard’s voices were a cacophony of metallic gurgling. Jaina could not hear a thing. A fim tug at her neck made it clear Sylvanas wanted her to walk again. Her mistress voice was soft like silk.

“You are doing great. Do you feel okay?” Sylvanas asked and Jaina nodded. She felt her wetness drizzle down her legs. Calia would see her body react to everything Sylvanas put her through.

Gates and doors opened; it was easy to hear. Voices whispering. Jaina turned her head but was unable to hear them. She wanted to ask Sylvanas what kind of magic this was. But the mask prevented her from it. Valeera had been right, without her magic she was truly helpless.

“Windrunner!” Calia’s dark voice bounced inside the helm.

“Your actions will have consequences for her.” Sylvanas warned. “Kneel.” Sylvanas whispered and Jaina knelt where she was. 

Jaina whimpered when silence fell over her. She could not hear anything, she felt something beside her. Sylvanas had sat down on a chair that had been moved to them.

“On all four in front of me.” Sylvanas ordered and Jaina swallowed hard. She knew Calia, this would start a war.

Jaina crawled to were she thought her mistress wanted her. A light tug directed her right. She exhaled a low moan when Sylvanas placed her feet on her back.  
“If the people of Kul.” Calia started but Windrunner cut her off.

“Please. They are as perverted as the people in this city. We have a lot of Kul’Tiran women coming every week with both male and female partners of all races. Undercity don’t judge, Undercity do not ask.” Sylvanas explained.

Jaina felt the tension in the room. It was like a thick fog making it harder to breath. She could swear they that they tried to stare each other down. She knew Calia. She needed a really good reason to back down.

“She has consented to everything?” Calia’s voice cut through the fog.

“She has.” Sylvanas said calmly.

“I might be a bit jealous that you got your claws in her first. To be honest.” Calia said.

Sylvanas burst into laughter.

“You have had her by your side for years and never even dared to ask. Typical humans. Desires are meant to be acknowledge, not hold back.” Sylvanas crossed her legs upon Jaina’s back. The mage did not flinch.

“You have had her for two days at most. How in two moons are you able to build trust that quickly.” Calia said astound. 

Sylvanas clicked her tounge.

“Charm.” Sylvanas snickered.

Jaina giggled from inside the mask and almost agreed.

“Presence. My subs know from day one what it means to be mine. I do not play games and I teach them quickly what happens if they try to play me. But it is my time to be honest. I was arguably quick with her, partly because she is who she is and that is a price on its own.” Sylvanas said and looked down on the imprisoned mage. 

“And?” Calia looked intrigue.

“Beating you. Knowing you want her makes it even more sweet to take her.” Sylvanas smirked.

“I could.” Calia growled.

“Do nothing. You ow me everything you have; my ranger keeps those filthy dogs out of Lordaeron to this day.” Sylvanas said triumphant. “Never enter my club uninvited again.” Sylvanas said and stood up, she bowed dramatically. “My queen.” Sylvanas heckled, tugged on the rope, and made Jaina crawl. She had not allowed the mage to listen in on this conversation, it was not for her ears.


	6. What it means to be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drinks and cuddle is all that it takes for Jaina to understand what it meant to be hers.

Jaina blinked and rubbed her eyes when the mask was removed. She smiled shyly at Sylvanas who caressed her face. 

“You did really good.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s cheek gently. The mage shivered in delight.

“Thank you, my Lady.” Jaina said and blushed even more.

Sylvanas gently led Jaina to the bar and held up two fingers.

“Two Frostmana.” Sylvanas said and the barmaid started to shake ice and a blue liquid together. 

“I don’t do alcohol very well.” Jaina blushed.

“I promise to take good care of you.” 

Jaina looked at the clock and it was at least after lunch.

“I have never started drinking this early before.” Jaina said and took the cup. Sylvanas smirked and toasted with Jaina.

“To drinking at lunch!” Sylvanas chuckled.

Jaina had to admit. The alcohol was a welcome sensation in her system. Calming her from the surrealistic reality that was this. She was Sylvanas Windrunners submissive who had just walked through the capital naked and had an audience with the queen naked.

Sylvanas put her drink down and pulled Jaina into her arms.

“What’s going on inside that cute head of yours?” Sylvanas caressed the blond hair away from Jaina’s face and grabbed her chin.

“I am yours.” Jaina whispered. 

Sylvanas nodded and leaned closer.

“You are. Dose it excites you that you are?” Sylvanas asked but did not wait for an answer, she let go of Jaina’s chin and kissed her passionately. The mage let herself fall into the kiss. It tasted like what the Elwyn Forest smelled like. It tasted like freedom. 

Jaina pulled away and blushed.

“What?” Sylvanas teased.

“I never thought that a kiss could taste so much.” Jaina blushed and could not find any answer to the things she associated with the elf or this situation. “Yes, it does, I do get very excited by the fact that I am yours.” Jaina confessed.

Sylvanas took her hand and pulled her towards the throne. The elf sat down and pulled Jaina down into her lap. 

“Come here.” Sylvanas said and licked her lips.

“Yes my, Lady.” Jaina said and leaned in, met the elf’s lips again and moaned as she felt Sylvanas’ hand cup her pussy, gently wiggling a finger inside her.

The mage shivered in delight and moaned into her mistress mouth. 

“Being mine means getting all of my attention. It means hard work and long mornings in bed.” Sylvanas nibbled on Jaina’s lips, her fingers wiggled faster. “I mean losing yourself. Over and over again. To lust.” Sylvanas whispered. 

Jaina moaned and whimpered she did not know where to keep her hands and finally got the question out.

“May I touch you?” Jaina looked into Sylvanas grey eyes. 

“Not if you ask like that. Ask properly and I will consider it.” Sylvanas said and pinched Jaina’s clit.

“Please may I touch you my Lady?” Jaina leaned back a bit and Sylvanas leaned after nibbling on the mage’s naked nipple.

“Shoulders and up, below and I will make you wish you were never born.” Sylvanas hissed.

Jaina put both her hands on Sylvannas’ shoulders, gently caressing up her neck. She had to force herself not to break the rule. She continued up through the elf’s blond hair and unintentionally brushed her thumb against the lower part of her ear. Sylvanas shuttered and moaned. The mage smiled and gently caressed the elf’s ears. 

“Don’t stop.” Sylvanas exhaled.

“I won’t my Lady.” Jaina said, leaned in and kissed the elf passionately still caressing her lover’s ears.

Jaina had never tasted lips like Sylvanas’. She was lost in the moment, in her mistress moans, in her own movement, riding against the elf’s fingers that were buried in her.  
Jainas breath intensified as she moved her hips faster. A disappointed holler left the mage when Sylvanas pulled out of her and brought her hand up to her own lips. She licked them teasingly and smirked.

“One more thing. My playthings don’t get to cum unless I want them to.” Sylvanas smirk intensified. 

Jaina grunted when the elf pushed her off her and down onto the floor. She landed on her back and immediately got straddled by Sylvanas. She grabbed Jaina’s wrists and held them to the floor.

“My little ocean rose.” Sylvanas leaned down and kissed Jaina. This time more aggressively. She pulled back and inhaled, it all felt so primal. So raw. 

“Are you ready for me to break you?” Sylvanas asked.

Jaina swallowed and nodded.

“I am ready to be broken.” Jaina said not really knowing what she had just agreed to. 

Jaina looked up into her mistress’ eyes. They had the light of a predator ready to strike and in that moment, she understood and accepted she was nothing but Sylvanas Windrunner’s prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who I talked to about elf ears and that they might be one of those erotic zones. Like really erotic. xD I like it. Hope ya'll do it too <3


	7. The event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's senses will be test to the limit.

Jaina was led through the crowed. Someone spanked her ass playfully and she blushed.

“What do you say!?” someone screamed 

“Thank you.” Jaina whispered.

A large blackened cross was her destination. Maiev locked her arms and legs to the cross and took a step back.

“Have fun.” Maiev said and just like before she used shadowmeld. Disappeared into the shadows. 

Jaina leaned her head against a wooden rectangle in front of her face. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. The crack of a whip and her own scream made her remember what she was actually doing here. 

“What have I said about falling asleep.” Sylvanas caressed her back put the whip around Jaina’s neck. She pulled the mage’s head back slightly.

“Forgive me my Lady. I just rested a bit.” Jaina whimpered and felt the mark on her back burn from the whip.

Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s cheek.

“Remember your safeword.” Sylvanas whispered.

“Goblin.” Jaina whispered back.

“Good girl.” Sylvanas said and took a step back

The crowed roared and Sylvanas smirked.

“Time to break in this mare of the sea.” Sylvanas shrieked and with a high crack the whip met Jaina’s bare back again. 

The intense pain of the whip made Jaina blind for a second. She exhaled a pained grunt and braced for the next strike. It did not come from the same angle and caught her by surprise. Her back was burning, and it had only been a few strikes, her system was in uproar. 

She arched her back when two whips hit her from two different angles. It took a second for her to react with a hollering cry. 

Jaina exhaled a soft moan when Sylvanas walked up behind her and pulled her head back by her hair.

“Are you doing okay?” Sylvanas nibbled on Jaina’s neck.

“Never better my, Lady.” Jaina whispered 

“Good.” Sylvanas said and pushed Jaina’s head against the cross. The elf reached down between the mage’s legs and got a low moan when she caressed her folds. “Someone is enjoying being broken in.” Sylvanas said smirking.

The crowed roared and it made Jaina blush. Her mistress trailed her wet finger up Jaina’s naked back and to her mouth.

“Taste yourself.” Sylvanas instructed.

Jaina opened her mouth and suckled the elf’s finger gently. It calmed her slightly and eased the pain from the whip.

“Ready?” Sylvanas asked.

“Yes my, Lady.” Jaina said softly.

“Good girl.” Sylvanas withdrew her hand and took a step back. 

Jaina took a deep breath and strained against her shackles as the whips landed. There had to be more than one person wielding the whips. But no one said anything, just whispers from the onlookers. 

“Mighty fine that Proudmoore.” Jaina heard a thick Kul’Tiran accent say. 

“Oi! Show that ass some love will ye!” an even thicker dwarven accent called out and the bystanders wish was granted. A heavy broad implement landed on her ass. Jaina cried out and tensed up.

“Relax.” Sylvanas chimed.

Jaina wished she could but it hurt too much.

“My ass is burning.” Jaina whimpered.

A giggle made Jaina turn her head and she saw Liadrin’s gleaming eyes behind her. 

“Poor unfortunate soul.” The paladin giggled and landed the thick wooden paddle across Jaina’s ass again. 

“AH! FUCK THAT HURT!” Jaina tugged on the shackles.

Both Liadrin and Sylvanas chuckled.

“Did you expect anything else?” Liadrin said and placed the paddle against Jaina’s red ass. She withdrew it and waited.

“No Lady Liadrin!” Jaina whimpered and braced for impact. When it landed again, she got up on her toes and clawed at the cross. 

Liadrin slammed the paddle against Jaina’s ass, she put it a bit lower and did the same just under the previous strike and the mage trembled.

“This is not a punishment dear. It is just a fun way to see how much you can take. We will keep it up until you can’t and then we know how far we can push you in the future.” Liadrin said and caressed Jaina’s sore ass. 

Jaina trembled and felt her body react to the pain and soft hand of Liadrin. The elf did just like her mistress and reached in between her legs.

“Such a little painslut. I think you get equally horny by pain as by actually getting fucked.” Liadrin said and teased Jaina’s pussy. 

Jaina wanted those gentle fingers inside her. She struggled to push herself down on them, but she couldn’t get anywhere.

“Such a needy little human.” Liadrin teased.

“Please!” Jaina moaned.

“Not yet.” Sylvanas cut in. “Continue Liadrin.” The elf instructed the paladin who scoffed.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Liadrin said and continued her paddling of Jaina’s ass. 

Jaina inhaled as the next paddle strike landed. Liadrin focused on her ass and thighs, thighs were worse than ass. 

“Remember to breath, it gets easier.” Liadrin purred and landed another firm strike on the mage’s thighs.

“AH!” Jaina cried out as she inhaled and choked on her scream. 

A mechanical tick made Jaina focus as the whole cross moved and laid down. She groaned as her legs spread for all to see. 

“Now we can start the fun!” Liadrin said and tapped Jaina on the ass with the paddle. 

Jaina tried to look back but a shadow fell over her and she looked up. Moira stood there smirking and rubbed a toy between her legs. It looked like some kind of rubber and Jaina waited.

“Open wide.” Moira smirked and Jaina swallowed hard before she did as she was told.

The taste was not so bad, the firmness was a surprise and its thickness quickly made it hard to breathe. Jaina closed her eyes and gagged as Moira continued to push deeper.

Jaina opened her eyes wide when a cold hard limb was pushed inside her pussy. She whimpered with her mouth filled.

“I think she is trying to protest.” Moira smirked

“I bet.” Sylvanas said and firmly started to move her hips. “Don’t try to push me out!” Sylvanas hissed and grabbed Jaina’s waist and filled her to the brim. 

Jaina choked on the toy in her mouth, her eyes teared up and she tapped the cross.

“Fine.” Moira smirked and pulled out.

The mage let out a low moan and arched her back as much as she could in her shackled state. 

“Never thought I would see Lady Proudmoore in this way.” A woman from the crowed said and it made Sylvanas laugh.

“Lady Proudmoore my ass, more like Lady Proudwhore!” Sylvanas said and smacked her hand across Jaina’s ass thrusted hard into her. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Jaina tensed up and wanted nothing more than to close her legs.

“I believe I am trying to do just that my ocean rose.” Sylvanas purred and pulled out. 

Jaina whimpered when she felt how empty she felt as the toy was pulled out.

“Complain more and I will switch hole.” Sylvanas said softly. She pushed inside Jaina’s pussy agonizingly slow and stopped when it filled her to her limit.

“AH! Sorry!” Jaina exhaled.

Sylvanas grabbed her ass as she fucked her. Kneaded her sore cheeks and chuckled as a familiar sound of pure wetness erupted from Jaina’s pussy.

“I belive we have hit the point of no return.” Sylvanas said dramatically. “Dose anyone want to feel how wet this daughter of the sea might be?” Sylvanas pulled out and got a whimpering groan from Jaina.

Sylvanas dismissed Moira who moved out of the way. The elf hunched down by Jaina’s face.

“Remember your safeword. It’s just touching, nothing to be afraid of.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s head.

“Please put on the mask.” Jaina whimpered as she felt her face burn from embarrassment. 

Sylvanas smiled and nodded. 

“Not the mask, it will be to heavy right now.” Sylvanas held her hand up. “Hood.” She said and got a black linen bag thrown to her. Jaina looked up and blushed as the hood was put over her head. 

The darkness was comforting, their words were true but with the hood it was easier to deal with the fact that she was a pure slut. 

“Remember to breath.” Sylvanas whispered and Jaina nodded and took a deep breath. Nothing happened and Jaina relaxed and thought that it might be over. But what came next made her shriek. A burning hot drop met her skin. At the same time as the drops met her skin unfamiliar hands caressed her body. Rough thick fingers entering her pussy.

“Haha! Ay this lass is sure a slut.” The voice of a dwarf female made Jaina want to sink through the floor down into oblivion. She assumed that the thick fingers belonged to her and let out a low moan when they started to move inside her. 

Jaina was touched, spanked, and fucked by so many different things and people she lost count. She looked into the dark fabric and relaxed. 

The hood was pulled of and she was released. She was pulled up and embraced by Liadrin. 

“Have you gotten enough yet?” Liadrin nuzzled her cheek.

Jaina panted and blushed. People surrounded and stared at her hungrily. She shook her head and bit her lip.

“Please. Please continue Lady Liadrin.” Jaina pleaded and felt how the melted wax on her back rubbed off against Liadrins body. “You seemed to like the hot wax a lot.” Liadrin whispered as she turned Jaina around. 

Jaina felt something poke at her crotch. She hesitated but took courage to her and jumped Liadrin and held on tight. The paladin’s eyes glimmered and Jaina leaned against her shoulder, moaning as the elf steered the toy inside her. She clung to Liadrin moaning into her ear. 

“If someone told me back in the day that I would be fucking you Jaina. I would have laughed.” Liadrin embraced Jaina tightly. 

Nails clawed at Jaina’s back and she gazed back.

“I need to remind you that I own your ass.” Sylvanas said and slipped a lubbed finger up Jaina’s ass. The mage whimpered. “Don’t worry. I promise to be gentle.” Sylvanas smirked and got into position behind Jaina. 

Jaina leaned her head against Liadrin’s shoulder again and closed her eyes. It felt like she was going to break physically when Sylvanas gently started to push inside her ass. Jaina was ever grateful for the lube in this situation.  
“Look at that.” Maiev was back and stood just beside them. “That is a sight for sore eyes How are you feeling little human?” Maiev smirked. “Tight?” Maiev burst out into laughter.

Jaina whimpered and started to move against both elves to shut up Maiev. Her movement together with both Sylvanas and Liadrin made her lose herself in immense pleasure. She moved her hands to Liadrins neck and opened her eyes looking into her friend’s golden spheres. 

“Harder.” Jaina said and felt Sylvanas move her hands, in between Jaina and Liadrin she reached for Jaina’s nipples. Her fingertips closed around them and Jaina cried out.

“Ask properly.” Sylvanas hissed.

“Please my Lady! Fuck me harder!” Jaina whimpered out loud. 

Liadrin and Sylvanas smirked towards each other and both started to move. The sound leaving Jaina was pure ecstasy. Whimpering cries as she got fucked.

“Oh. Fuck! By…. Fuck.” Jaina panted. 

“Shut up love. You brain is not functioning properly.” Sylvanas said and put her hand over Jaina’s mouth releasing her nipples. The blood rushing back into Jaina’s sore nipples was the tipping point and she cried out into Sylvanas’ hand.

It did not stop them. They continued fucking her, her sore ass and pussy wanted to push them out, but it was no chance for that to happen. She clung to Liadrin, Jaina’s body did not wait to betray her. It felt much more comfortable and her arousal started over. 

“I am going to go deaf from all this moaning.” Liadrin teased 

Jaina attempted to chuckle but Sylvanas intensified her pace, the chuckle drowned in Jaina’s moans.

“I have never had a sub opening her ass like this on her second attempt. Guess I struck gold in this one.” Sylvanas leaned in and kissed Jaina’s neck.

“Please.” Jaina whimpered behind her mistress’ hand. She did not want to give up. It had been a rollercoaster of sensations, pain, humiliation, and pleasure. It felt like she left her body.

Everything stopped. Silence fell around her and the elves helped her down on the floor. Her pussy drenched in juices, her legs sticky because of it. She knelt on the floor in between Sylvanas and Liadrin. They towered above her.

“Thank you, for this experience. All of you.” Jaina said looking up at the two elves.

Liadrin ruffled Jaina’s already messy hair. 

“You are welcome little ocean rose.” Liadrin had adopted, Sylvanas’ nickname for her. Jaina liked it. 

Sylvanas held her hand down and pulled up Jaina into her embrace. With one hand she made the strap-on harness fall off and onto the floor. It was quickly picked up by one of the servants of the club. 

“You did great. Never feel ashamed if you want to use your safeword, we have them for a reason.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina on the nose.

They sat down in Sylvanas’ throne together. Jaina in her mistress’ lap, resting against her. The elf held her arms around her human’s waist kissing her shoulder softly.

The barmaid carried a tray and with water and held it to them.

“Drink.” Sylvanas said and Jaina took a glass. She downed it and burped. “Cute.” Sylvanas said and took her glass, sipping on it. 

“Will this be my life now? Fucking like this? Everyday?” Jaina asked and gazed out on the crowed, the did not pay her as much attention now. Liadrin had started using her own sub against the wall, the Dranei moaned even more than Jaina had done. She blushed when Liadrin looked her way.

“If I genuinely wanted to break you. Yes. But no. These events will be less than common, I will keep you to myself.” Sylvanas said and drank the last of the water before putting back the glass on the tray. 

She embraced Jaina tightly.

“I like playing with many. I like making my subs feel more than they can handle. I love seeing them fall into the deep pit of pleasure. In some cases, even deeper in pure despair as I whip and punish them. What you felt tonight was nice, something you liked. Next time it might be less pleasurable and more uncomfortable. Depending on how you act and serve me.” Sylvanas licked on Jaina’s earlobe and the mage bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. She inhaled deeply when Sylvanas’ hand closed around her neck, the lack of air made her eyes tear up and she gasped.

Sylvanas let go and returned to embracing Jaina. The shifting personality, first demanding and dominant changed into caring and protective. 

“I till take care of you. Fill your days with both pleasure and pain. But also…” Sylvanas groaned. “I really need help to organize stuff, my papers are a mess and you are used to archives larger than this place.” Sylvanas said and Jaina burst out into laughter.

“Really? You want me to be your archivist to?” Jaina giggled. 

Sylvanas pinched Jaina’s nipple and got a soft whimper in return.

“I am sorry my, Lady. I am of course incredibly happy to help you.” Jaina whimpered.

“I thought so.” Sylvanas said and let go.

Jaina inhaled and rested her head back against Sylvanas.

“What time is it?” Jaina asked.

“Don’t know. Do not care. Time is irrelevant here. Only you and me matter.” Sylvanas said and Jaina smiled.

“You are such a poet my, Lady.” Jaina teased and Sylvanas grabbed her boobs.

“And you will be really sore tomorrow, or later today or whenever you wake up next.” Sylvanas said and kneaded them. “That’s one more reason why I don’t make these events every day. It would mean that you couldn’t heal in between, and I would really be a bad caretaker.” Sylvanas nuzzled Jaina’s hair and took deep breath.

In this moment everything felt perfect. Jaina was genuinely happy and felt better than she had done in years. Sylvanas arms around her felt better than any mans ever done. She felt complete. Time really didn’t matter, she wanted to lose herself in this feeling and never leave.


	8. Old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas opens up to Jaina and forces her to do the same.

A bird chirped above her head. She felt like someone was watching her and Jaina sat up swinging her hand like she was about to throw a fireball. The pain in her neck made her scream and reach for the collar.

“Bad girl. Did you just try to roast your mistress?” Sylvanas giggled.

“Where is that bird? I was trying to cook you breakfast.” Jaina muttered.

“Dinner.” Sylvanas said.

“Dinner?” Jaina turned her head.

“You my sweet ocean rose have been sleeping for about 45 hours.” Sylvanas said with a content smile.

Jaina put her hand over her eyes.

“Almost two days?” Jaina could not belive it. “Did you drug me?” Jaina glared at Sylvanas.

“Yes.” The elf said and kissed Jaina’s cheek. “I am the drug.” She said with a smug smile. 

Jaina sat up and watched the room she was in. It was light and a big window let the afternoon sun in. A window above the bed was slightly open and a bird sat on the windowsill.

“Have you redecorated or am I still drugged?” Jaina asked. The warm bright colors were so vastly different from the dungeon she had spent the other nights in.

Sylvanas stood up, she was naked and the sun, bathed her in warm light. Faded scars covered the elf’s back. Jaina had never truly seen her naked until today. She had seen that scar that went across her stomach, the small once on her back had she never seen. 

“I had to see if you were really up to it before I brought you home.” Sylvanas said and looked at Jaina over shoulder. “Mother always told me to test my partners first. If they could keep up with me, they were truly worthy to see once true self.” Sylvanas sighed and gazed out the window.  
Jaina saw that her mistress mind wandered. She got up and was about to embrace her, but she stopped.

“Its so hard.” Jaina said.

“What is.” Sylvanas turned around and looked into Jaina’s deep blue eyes. 

“To be close. But not allowed to touch.” Jaina whispered and leaned in. “All I want is to embrace you.” Jaina’s lips brushed against Sylvanas’.

Sylvanas smiled and turned around.

“These.” Sylvanas said and held her hand on her shoulder. “They are the reason I have a hard time being touched. They remind me of when everything I ever knew was destroyed. My homeland, my people, my family.” Sylvanas trembled, she embraced herself.

“You don’t have to.” Jaina held her hand towards Sylvanas. The elf swirled around making the mage take a step back and tumble down back first into the bed again.

“I thought you were just another stuck up royal pompous ass who wanted to be slapped around for a while.” Sylvanas trembled even more. She looked away. “I have never misjudged a person so much in my entire life.” Sylvanas turned her eyes back at Jaina, the mage looked scared.

“I don’t understand. Have I wronged you in any way?” Jaina was confused.

“I listened to Kael, his toxic words about you. I thought I had you figured out, I thought I understood why you had come to my club.” 

Jaina got up, her face had turned into a storm of emotions. She hit the elf, with both her palms into Sylvanas’ chest.

“What did he say?” Jaina demanded.

Sylvanas shook her head grabbed Jaina’s hands as they were about to hit her again. 

“It doesn’t matter. He was wrong, I was wrong.” Sylvanas said firmly.

The feelings from the event was all gone. Jaina wanted to rip the collar off her neck but Sylvanas held her in a firm grip.

“I thought the event would flush out the true you. The true you that Kael had seen back in Dalaran.” Sylvanas said. 

Jaina fought to break free, but they had been right. Without her magic she was weak. She was nothing without it.

“Let go!” Jaina growled. 

“You think you can hide the anger. The pain. But it’s all there. It’s there on your flesh.” Sylvanas held her ground. 

“Don’t go there.” Jaina whimpered. “Please.” She pleaded.

“Truth will set you free.” Sylvanas voice had changed, it had so many different ways of sounding. This was eerie. 

“I promised to not ask questions about your dreams and screams. Why do you do this to me?” Jaina pulled her arms back, pulling Sylvanas down with her into bed. The former ranger General soften her grip as they landed but held the mage’s hands down into the bed. 

“You want to know why I can’t be touched unless I want it. Unless I control every aspect of where I am touched. Ask yourself this Jaina. Why do you hide your scars with magic so strong not even my best mages could make the concealment spell wear off?” Sylvanas leaned down. “Show me yours and I promise I will let you touch mine.” Sylvanas said and pushed her lips against Jaina’s. 

Sylvanas hands fiddled with the collar and Jaina felt the surge of arcane magic enter her. She whimpered.

“Honesty. He was angry with you. He was angry because you didn’t return his love, he used you.” Sylvanas whispered. “If he wasn’t dead already, I would kill him again.” Sylvanas said and got flung off the bed into the wall. Her chest had a purple glow, she sat up and rested against the wall. A low chuckled left the elf. 

“You said you had talked to him. His death would have been heard all over the world.” Jaina did not sit up, she looked up into the ceiling.

“Kael was jealous of him. He spoke about the blond prince of Lordaeron. He died a hero.” Sylvanas looked at Jaina who sat up. Her eyes glistening with tears.

“What does he have to do with all this? Why did you pull Kael into this?” Jaina asked but did not wait for an answer. “You told me the first night that you two had spoken. That the reasons.” Jaina was silenced by Sylvanas hand.

“Partly true what I said that night.” Sylvanas stood up with a grunt.

“You tell me to trust you and then you fuck me over like this!? What is your deal Windrunner!?” Jaina cried out. 

This pain was nothing like a whip. This hurt, this hurt like ten thousand curses. 

“Haven’t I showed you that you can trust me?” Jaina covered herself, she felt powerless and lost.

Sylvanas just looked at her. She did not answer.

“The blond prince is the reason you hide your scars. You want him to be left a hero when he really was a monster.” Sylvanas stated. 

The memories rushed back, Jaina had blocked them out for years.  
“I was young and stupid.” Jaina said 

“We have all been there. Your prince got statues raised in his honor, mine got banished for trying to do the right thing in the wrong way.” Sylvanas took a step towards Jaina.

The mage looked up and scoffed.

“Is this what you want? To tell me that because I did not report him, I am to blame?” Jaina glared at Sylvanas. 

The war had been complicated, Jaina already knew she had been left in the dark about many things but she knew Kael had tried to use the magic of the Sunwell to assault the Lich King in doing so he left his people and the city unprotected and the High elves fell that day and was renamed blood elves. 

“Ner’zhul was a monster. But your prince was no saint. No matter what power he wielded.” Sylvanas stepped closer. 

Jaina wanted to run away from this new and truly terrifying Sylvanas. Her demands were unimaginable for the mage.

“We can tell each other our stories, say the monster’s names, that made us this way. Broken and then pick them up the pieces and with trust glue us back together until we are whole.” Sylvanas words slammed against Jaina. She wanted to hurl fireballs at the elf. But deep down she knew it was true.

Jaina dropped to her knees.

“Put it back!” Jaina cried out. “Lock me in and don’t make me do this. I don’t want to show you.” Jaina leaned down and pushed her head to the floor. 

Sylvanas knelt by Jaina’s blond head. She leaned down and kissed her head.

“Ner’zhul carried cursed blades from a place worse than death. I can still feel them cut into me when I find myself lost in memories in my dreams. I see him cut down my family over and over again. My sister’s dead eyes staring back at me.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s head.

“But they are alive and well.” Jaina whimpered.

“Not in my dreams. In my dreams there is only pain and death.” Sylvanas swallowed. “What are your dreams filled with?” Sylvanas asked in a neutral voice.

Jaina sniveled, pushed herself up. She gazed into the shattered grey eyes of the elf and said steadily.

“Nothing.” Jaina said.

“Why?” Sylvanas asked and leaned in.

“Because I made it that way.” Jaina narrowed her eyes. “Magic can conceal many things.” Jaina said and got closer. “It takes the pain away.”

“But you are never the same.” Sylvanas said and nibbled on Jaina’s trembling lip.

“Put it back.” Jaina repeated.

“Why?” Sylvanas asked. “It doesn’t work on that magic.” The elf reached for the collar. 

Jaina presented her neck but Sylvanas did not put it on.

“I beg you.” Jaina pleaded.

“Tell me and show me what he did, and I will.” Sylvanas said. 

Jaina knew the incantation but she did not want to. Her mouth moved but no words was uttered. She forced herself. An ancient phrase lost for eons rolled off her tounge. She felt its effect immediately. Her skin prickled and she gasped as she was reminded of the pain the scars brought her. 

“Sit up.” Sylvanas demanded and the mage complied. 

A pale line went across Jaina’s neck, almost invisible. But the more the magic wore off the brighter the scar got.  
Small incision like scars appeared over her chest and breasts. Sylvanas traced them with her finger.

“I felt you touching me. My scar.” Sylvanas said and took Jaina’s hand and put it against her stomach. Against that deep scar that ran across her body. “I will let you touch it again because I know that you know how much they hurt.” Sylvanas said.

Jaina whimpered and clawed at the elf. It felt like she was torn apart from the inside. Sylvanas just pulled her close, hushing her.

“I am sorry.” Sylvanas whispered. “I just want you to be proud of what you have overcome. At least do not hide it from me. Because I understand the pain and I respect that you don’t want to share it with the world.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s back. 

The mage trembled. She had not dealt with this for year and here came an elf and just smashed it in her face. 

“Our engagement was ended. Not because I didn’t love him but because I couldn’t love the monster he had become.” Jaina whispered.

Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s back and let her tell her story.

“Before we announced it, he was the kindest and most charming man you would have ever met.” Jaina sniveled. “Only days after he changed. Drastically. We had been out with Vereesa and Rohnin in Dalaran. It had been a lovely night; we had been drinking. Ar…” Jaina couldn’t say his name. She just could not do it. 

“No matter how drunk he was, it doesn’t justify this.” Sylvanas said and caressed the line over Jaina’s neck again.  
“He tied me to the bed. He said he was tired of playing the nice guy. He wanted me raw and sore.” Jaina burrowed her head into Sylvanas’ neck. 

Sylvanas embraced Jaina tighter, kissed her head.

“You don’t have to tell me anything.” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina nodded into her.

“Did Vereesa tell you?” Jaina asked, her voice was shaky.

“Vereesa and Kael.” Sylvanas said. “He got what he deserved in the war. He cannot hurt you anymore.” The elf reassured Jaina.

They sat on the floor for a while, until Sylvanas got up and pulled Jaina to her feet.

“You have been sleeping for two days. You need food and something to drink.” Sylvanas picked up a silken robe and put it around Jaina’s shoulders. The mage fumbled a bit to get into it but manage before they got out on the balcony.

“Wow…” Jaina said as she got out. They were staying in one of the hillside houses looking down on the Capital. Jaina was in awe of the view. 

She sat down on a chair that Sylvanas pulled out for her. 

“As a former Ranger General. I like keeping an eye on things.” Sylvanas smirked.

“I love heights. I stay in the Purple Parlor when I am visiting Dalaran. Not many are able to enter it unless invited.” Jaina said.

Sylvanas walked back in but returned quickly with a pitcher of water and some fruit.

“I don’t have guests here so this is what I can come up with unless you want me to call for my servants from the club.” Sylvanas said and poured Jaina a cup of water. 

Sylvanas sat down and just watched Jaina. That until the mage blushed and sighed.

“What is it?” Jaina smiled.

“I have never really complimented you on your looks. I am a quite shallow person and love beautiful people.” The elf said. 

Jaina chuckled.

“You are not so shabby yourself my, Lady.” Jaina said and winked at Sylvanas. 

“My plan for today is simple. Rest.” Sylvanas said and got an amused smiled from Jaina.

“So, two days is not enough for what comes next?” Jaina asked 

Sylvanas snickered and looked out over the city. People was moving quickly to their objectives. They looked like ants from here and it pleased the elf. Human ants in a large maze of filth and money.

“They look like ants from here.” Jaina said and brought Sylvanas out of her thoughts.

“They do.” Sylvanas said.

The daughter of the sea was a price, like when they went hunting a long time ago. But she was also something entirely different from anything Sylvanas had ever played with. Her intention was not a relationship. It was only fun and games. Now that she looked at the human, she did not want her to ever leave. They shared a bond deeper than most. Secrets and knowledge that Sylvanas had never shared or wanted to share with another breathing being. 

“I wanted to forget the war, the pain and hate I carry from that time. I wanted to forget all that we lost.” Sylvanas said staring out into the open space. 

“I understand that now.” Jaina said softly.

“I hate feeling vulnerable, weak. Mortal.” Sylvanas said with a frown.

“So, you make me the one that is weak and vulnerable instead.” Jaina smiled.

Sylvanas turned her head.

“I only do that, so you don’t blast my head off with a fireball.” The ranger snickered. 

“Fair. I might be a bit unable to control things when I am put through your games.” Jaina sipped on her drink.

The sound erupting from Sylvanas made Jaina stare at her. A loud hearty laughter left the elf.

“Considering you are up there in top five mages of the world. No, I do not want to take one of your fireballs.” Sylvanas wiped away a tear as she continued laughing. Jaina could not hold it in either and laughed as she saw herself accidently throwing magic towards Sylvanas.

“You are agile, you will probably escape unharmed.” Jaina chuckled. 

Jaina and Sylvanas talked for hours. Everything from politics, to sex and culture similarities between Kul’tiras and Silvermoon.

“The Storm Sages are a force to be reckoned with. Lor’themar knows that, that’s why he sends his mages to train with them.” Sylvanas said.

“Well the Sunreavers are not to be trifled with either.” Jaina said

“Two forces teaching each other. Like the old days.” Sylvanas whispered

“Like old days.” Jaina echoed.

The mage reached up to her neck. She missed the collar, but she also wanted to find a way to let Sylvanas see her scars.

“I need a book from Dalaran to be able to change the incantation. So that you but no one else can se them.” Jaina said.

“Well you can make portals, just go. Make it a visit to my sister and Rhonin.” Sylvanas smirked.

Jaina nodded. She had missed Vereesa a great deal and a fresh breath of Dalaran magical air would be nice. Not that she disliked the capital, but it had been a few intense days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know poor babies, so much anxiety and hurt. But I promise there will be more pleasurable hurt later on.


	9. Dalaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes somone else to tell you what you really feel. The trip to Dalaran opened Jaina's eyes and heart.

South of the Capital laid Dalaran, she could easily have taken a griffin to the city, but it was more of an entrance when she entered by teleportation right into the council room. No mage unless they were one of the Council of Six could do that. Jaina had been with them for many years. Ever since her teacher Antonidas died she had been one of the council members. 

“Such a showoff.” Rhonin rose from his seat and held his arms out to Jaina.

“Always.” Jaina said and walked into his arms.

“I hear you are staying in the capital. How is Calia?” the mage asked.

Jaina had missed him, the city, and the use of magic. But at the same time, she missed the metal collar around her neck. 

“She is doing just fine.” Jaina replied to his question.

Jaina was not there to meet with Rhonin and he had other matters to attend to. They said their farewells and Jaina hurried away to the archive. She entered and got a warm smile from the archivist. 

“Lady Proudmoore. Welcome back.” The gnome said and pulled her spectacles down. “It has been a while.” 

“To long.” Jaina said and walked into the rows of bookshelves.

“Just give me a call and I will help you find what you are looking for.” The archivist called out but Jaina did not need her help.

She steered herself towards the hidden section and used her magic to open the door. Once again, this place could only be entered by someone from the council. 

It was less neat in here, scrolls and books laid open and Jaina smirked at the Blood elf that sat in the midst of it all.

“Aethas.” Jaina said and put a hand on the elf’s shoulder.

“JAINA!” the elf sprung up and embraced her. Elf’s was not known for this emotional outburst. But they had been friends for a long time. 

“Studying some old forgotten magic, I see.” Jaina snickered.

“Well, knowledge has never been a bad thing.” Sunreaver said. 

Jaina agreed and peered through the chaos. She locked in on the book she needed.

“I need to borrow a book for a while. I have spoken to Rhonin and I will talk to Winifred before I leave.” Jaina said and picked up the book. The titles was “Hidden in plain sight.” 

Aethas’ narrowed his eyes.

“What is it that you want to hide dear friend? And from who?” he asked 

Jaina smiled.

“Things I don’t even want to share with you. Just yet.” Jaina said.

“Fair enough. As long as you don’t stay a stranger to our city. We have all missed you.” He said with a bright smile.

“I promise. I am not far off; I will stay in the capital for a while.” Jaina said and left the room. 

The gnome archivist looked up with a suspicious frown as Jaina put down the book on the counter. 

“Leaving with books from that room is prohibited.” The gnome said.

“I know. For ordinary people. Rhonin has already said yes Winifred don’t make me get him.” Jaina sighed.

The gnome grabbed a stamp and stamped a card and put it in the back of the book.

“Five days. No longer than that or I will have your ass Proudmoore. With Rhonin’s okay or not.” The archivist said firmly.

Jaina thanked Winifred and left the archive. She headed up to the Silver Enclave and heard the sound of arrows hitting its target. She smiled to herself as she entered the open yard where the rangers practiced and saw the profile of the Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant.

“Still hitting the target, I see.” Jaina said and yet another elf swirled around and met her with a bright smile. This face was even more warm to her hearth than Aethas. 

“JAINA!” Vereesa ran to meet the mage and embraced her, still holding her bow.

Vereesa smelled just like Sylvanas, it made Jana blush a bit. She wondered if the sisters had talked about her and Sylvanas, she hoped not. 

“It’s been too long.” Jaina said and exhaled a sigh into her friends embrace.  
They sat down within the Enclave and watched the other rangers train. Vereesa watched Jaina closely.

“I know you are with my sister.” Vereesa said bluntly. She had always been like that with Jaina. No secrets, only truth. Quite blunt. Sometimes it hurt, but it was because of that bluntness they were so close.

“Have Sylvanas told you?” Jaina asked.

“She wrote after your first night together. She really seems happy with you.” Vereesa smiled.

“I hope I make her as happy as she makes me.” Jaina said with a faint smile.

“You love her?” Vereesa asked.

“I…” Jaina stopped. “I barley know her.” Jaina admitted, she had not spent that much time with the elf to truly know if she loved her. She loved how Sylvanas made her feel, maybe that was enough to call it love. She did not know.

“I knew right away when I met Rhoni. Or well, after a few days fighting orcs and cold nights I knew. He was the one. It doesn’t take a lifetime to find love, you just need to find the right person.” Vereesa said. 

Jaina agreed, she looked at it with human eyes. With human norms. Not in the openminded way of the elves. 

“Maybe so but will all my fucked-up relationships I thought I would never find that safety and honesty I found in your sister.” Jaina said.

Vereesa took Jaina’s hand.

“She needs you as much as you need her.” Vereesa said. 

Jaina could not agree more.

The sun shined above them and Jaina felt its rays like a warm embrace. She leaned back, her hand still in Vereesa’s.

“You have changed.” The elf stated.

“How do you mean.” Jaina asked without looking at her.

“Calmer. Happier.” Vereesa said.

“I guess that is true.” Jaina said.

“Do you know someone who isn’t happy though?” Vereesa smirked.

Jaina sat up and looked at her friend.

“Who?” Jaina asked confounded.  
“Pained.” Vereesa said and Jaina’s jaw dropped. She had totally forgot that she had ran out on her bodyguard in Boralus. 

“Is she here?” Jaina asked but Vereesa thankfully shook her head.

“I don’t know where she is, she have been sending me letter asking were you are. She knows now so just wait for her wrath. It might be fun.” Vereesa smirked. 

Jaina groaned, Pained was not the type of elf you leave hanging. She had stayed even after everything and insisted on being her bodyguard. Jaina had up and just left her in Boralus, first made her drunk and then teleported out and all the way to the Capital. 

“She will kill me.” Jaina groaned. 

“Probably, but my sister will put an arrow through her before she have understood what hit her.” 

Jaina smirked and nodded.

“Probably.” Jaina said.

She hugged Vereesa tightly before she summoned a portal back to the Capital. She did not want to stay too long in Dalaran, she did not know if Pained had already gone to Calia and knew she was staying with Sylvanas. The tension between Blood Elves and Night Elves was already pressed. She did not want any reason for them to fight. 

She casually walked out into the same room she had left hours earlier. Sylvanas was not there but it did not bother Jaina. She had to start the incantation so that the scars only was visible to her mistress.

She read page after page until she found the right place. It was an old elven incantation and she spoke the ancient words.

“Ama noral'arkhana, Anar'endal dracon. Hide these scars but not to thee who holds me dear.” Jaina felt the magic surge through her body, she inhaled as the burning sensation in her scars intensified. She grabbed the desk and whimpered. The door flung open behind her and Sylvanas stormed in.

“What’s wrong.” The elf hunched down on the floor.

“The magic is working… Old magic…Hurts… More.” Jaina panted through her explanation. 

It took a while for the incantation to work and be done. Jaina whimpered and Sylvanas sat by her feet hushing her.

“Good girl. You can handle this, think of it as a beating. You are doing great.” Sylvanas encouraged. 

When the pain subsided Jaina took a deep breath. She inhaled the scent of the house and her mistress. It calmed her.

“Good girl.” Sylvanas repeated.  
Sylvanas helped Jaina to lay down in the bed. 

“Your sister says hi.” Jaina smiled towards Sylvanas. The elf laid down beside her and protectively put her arm around the mage.

“I will return her hi in my letters.” Sylvanas smirked.

“You told her about us.” Jaina said with a shy smile.

“Not the entire truth but the basics yes. She knows what kind of establishment I am running, and she is not stupid. She seemed happy for us though, at least in her letters.” Sylvanas said and rested her head on Jaina’s shoulder.

“She is really happy, but what is this exactly? Us?” Jaina asked.

“Good question. What do you want it to be?” Sylvanas countered her question.

Jaina blushed. She wanted it to never end, that is for sure.

“I want to be yours.” Jaina said and looked up into the ceiling. Rain had start trickling on the roof above and a breeze entered the open window.

“You already are.” Sylvanas said. 

“Not like what we have now.” Jaina said softly.

“I mean. Out there, so that everyone knows. Not hiding behind masks or anything like it.” Jaina said.

Sylvanas scoffed.

“Walking you naked for everyone to see and send letters of it to your mother. I don’t think so.” Sylvanas said.

Jaina turned to her side, looking into those beautiful grey elven eyes. 

“You know what I mean Windrunner. Don’t play stupid, I want the world to know.” Jaina whispered.

Sylvanas leaned in and gently kissed Jaina.

“What do you want the world to know?” Sylvanas asked and kissed her again.

“I want them to know.” Jaina repeated.

“What.” Sylvanas demanded

“That I love you.” Jaina blushed and kissed Sylvanas passionately.


	10. Ocean rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little test makes it clear that the magic protecting Jaina's secret from anyone but Sylvanas worked. But they get interupted by an angry night elf ready to defend her ladys honor.

The incantation had worked. Sylvanas had made her undress in front of Maiev and Moira. She had felt slightly nervous about doing it but Sylvanas promised to kill them both if it had not worked. 

“What is it that you want us to see… Or not to see. All this is very confusing.” Maiev complained as she walked around Jaina. She poked her side and got an angry growl from Sylvanas. Maiev just smirked and winked at the elf.

“All I sense is old magic. Maybe it is an incantation of some sort.” Moira said and it made Jaina laugh.

“Might be.” Sylvanas said. “You are dismissed. Both of you.” Sylvanas pushed Maiev in the direction of the door.

“Always happy to help my, Lady.” Maiev bowed before she left, Moira followed suit and bowed gracefully.

Sylvanas just shook her head and muttered.

Jaina stood like she was frozen and whimpered to get Sylvanas attention.

“Sorry love.” Sylvanas said and approached the mage. She caressed Jaina’s face and smiled. “You have deserved to get this back.” Sylvanas said and locked the collar around Jaina’s neck again. The mage let out a gentle moan and closed her eyes.

“Thank you my, Lady.” Jaina whispered.

“Is it better like this?” Sylvanas asked.

“Much better.” Jaina smiled.

“Feeble, weak even.” Sylvanas tilted her head.

“Yes.” Jaina said and swallowed hard.

“Showing your weaknesses.” Sylvanas said trailing the scar just below the collar with her finger. “It pleases me, my sweet ocean rose.” Sylvanas said.

Sylvanas trailed her fingers down, between Jaina’s breast and to the scars over her stomach. The mage inhaled intensely. 

“I show love. By making you scream.” Sylvanas said. 

“I know.” Jaina answered.

“Hush. I am not finished.” Sylvanas hissed.

“I want your screams to be both lust-filled, and pain induced.” Sylvanas own breath increased as she knelt between Jaina’s legs.  
Sylvanas spread Jaina’s folds teasingly with her tounge. The mage whimpered a moan and clenched her fists.

“Hands on your back.” Sylvanas ordered.

Jaina did as she was ordered and spread her legs wider and put her hands on her back.

“Mmmm, good girl I like when you take good initiative.” Sylvanas said and licked over Jaina’s folds. 

“AH!” Jaina buckled a bit but returned into position quickly.

Sylvanas looked up at Jaina, she smiled into her pussy and grabbed the backside of the mages thighs to hold onto. She burrowed her face into Jaina’s wetness. 

“I think my dear little ocean rose loves her mistress tounge.” Sylvanas teased.

“Very much my, Lady!” Jaina exhaled.

Sylvanas loved the taste, the tender flesh, and her subs eagerness to please her. She suckled on Jaina’s clit and it made the mage cry out in a sweet pleasure-filled moan. The elf leaned back and took a breath. 

“Your turn.” Sylvanas said as she got up. Jaina knelt and was about to put her hands around Sylvanas. But the elf grabbed her blond hair and pushed the mages face into her crotch.

“No hands. Keep them on your back.” Sylvanas said and held her hand firmly on Jaina’s head. “Give me all you got little human.” Sylvanas teased and looked down, Jaina licked her firmly and looked up.

Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s hair and smiled.

“I want to drown in those blue eyes.” The elf said.

Sylvanas had not even taken her leather pants off. She just wanted to have Jaina between her legs, not really interested in pleasure but in the woman being beneath her. Her tounge scraping against the leather was intoxicating.

“By the light of the sun, Jaina.” Sylvanas moaned.

The elf grabbed Jaina’s hair and pulled her away. The room they were in was one of those that used to be rented by others. Now they had it and Sylvanas pulled Jaina over to a leather bench and made her get up. She locked the mages hands into leather wrist and ankle cuffs. She would not be able to get away.

“Are you going to punish me?” Jaina whimpered sadly.

“Not at all. I will show you a lot of love with my whip. A whip is not just an implement of punishment. It can be really pleasurable too.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s ass and smacked it playfully.

Sylvanas chose a riding crop, she loved holding it and the sound it made as it met Jaina’s bare ass. Her sub let out a soft yelp.

“Cute.” Sylvanas smirked

Jaina let out tiny yelps and moans as Sylvanas spanked her ass with the crop. Light pink marks appeared, and it amused the elf. She intensified her strikes until the marks turned red after it met the fair maiden’s skin.

“Are you okay, little ocean rose.” Sylvanas asked

“I am my, Lady.” Jaina replied.

Sylvanas tilted her head and looked in between Jaina’s legs. The mage was profoundly affected by being spanked. The elf smirked and landed the crop over her subs pussy and it made a wonderful sound.

“Such a wet little pussy you get from only spanking.” Sylvanas purred.

Jaina whimpered and moaned when Sylvanas hit again over her pussy. 

“Ah! Thank you my, Lady!” Jaina exhaled.

Sylvanas placed the crop against Jaina’s pussy again.

“Thank me again.” Sylvanas said and hit it once more against Jaina’s most sensitive part.

The mage inhaled sharply.

“Thank you my, Lady!” Jaina said as she exhaled all air she had in her lungs. She inhaled again when the crop was placed back over her pussy. She trembled. 

Sylvanas spanked Jaina’s pussy until it had an angry red color. Her sub trembled when the elf gently placed her palm over the redness.

“Such a good girl.” Sylvanas said softly and caressed Jaina’s folds. They were drenched in the mage’s juices. “You really like getting your pussy beaten.” She retracted her hand and smiled.

Sylvanas walked over to a lever and pulled it, the bench rose and Jaina with it still attached to it. The mage whimpered and looked nervous.

“Hush my little ocean rose. I told you, you will feel the love of my whip today.” Sylvanas caressed Jaina’s back and unseated the coiled whip at her hip. 

The mage now was spread eagle on the bench that had become a cross. The ingenuity of Sylvanas’ friends didn’t seem to have any limit. The whip struck next to Jaina’s head and the mage cried out.

“Focus.” Sylvanas said.

“Yes! My, Lady!” Jaina said.  
The first strike landed on her butt, the whip cracked and Jaina struggled against her cuffs. But she did not utter a sound.

“Sometimes it hurt so much that your brain can’t process it right away.” Sylvanas chuckled. 

Sylvanas let the tip of her whip hit Jaina’s pale back. The mage trembled and inhaled but did not utter a single sound. The elf was impressed but she wanted more. She put in more force into her whip and finally the mage cried out. She grabbed the wood and arched her back.

“That’s more like it.” Sylvanas said and hit the whip across Jaina’s back, again with much more force. Soon she was covered in red marks.

Sylvanas let the whip rain down over and over again on her subs back. The longer time passed the louder Jaina screamed. The line between drawing blood and keeping a steady soreness was fine but Sylvanas balanced it well. She made sure not to keep her whip on the same spot for to long or the skin would break. It was nothing she liked and would never do unless her sub specifically wanted something along those lines. 

Jaina’s back was littered with red marks, not much of her back was left pale. She moved her head and looked back at Sylvanas. 

“You are enjoying yourself quite a bit. Aren’t you?” Sylvanas asked and hit the whip on Jaina’s lower thigh.

“AH! Yes, my, Lady!” Jaina did not break eye contact even when the whip hit her. 

Just as Sylvanas was about to hit Jaina again the door burst open, hit the wall and an angry Night Elf drew her sword and attacked Sylvanas. Jaina watched as Sylvanas fended of her former bodyguard.

“PAINED! STOP!” Jaina screamed and unintentionally tried to teleport in between them and a surge of pain went through her neck. She cried out and it made both elves stop and turn their attention to the mage.

“My, Lady!” Pained rushed to her side and undid the cuffs. Sylvanas tackled her to the ground and grabbed Jaina.

“You, stupid tree hugger, look what you made her do!!” Sylvanas growled.

Jaina groaned and rubbed her neck. 

“I am fine.” Jaina whimpered.

“Old girlfriend of yours?” Sylvanas asked and glared at Pained.

Jaina frowned.

“Current bodyguard.” The mage said.

Sylvanas sighed.

“Stupid tree hugger.” Sylvanas said again and glared at Pained.

The Night elf put her sword towards Sylvanas.

“Call me that one more time. I dare you.” The night elf said.

It made Sylvanas chuckle.

“If Jaina hadn’t stopped me I would have ripped your head from your shoulders.” Sylvanas clenched her fist and helped Jaina up.

Jaina tried to cover her body and blushed as her bodyguard stared at her.

“Turn around.” Sylvanas growled.

Pained sighed and did as she was told.

“Good tree hugger. Why are you here?” Sylvanas asked and wanted nothing more than to fire her entire staff for letting this critter to enter her club.

“She left me in Boralus. I promised to keep her safe.” Pained said plainly. 

Sylvanas chuckled.

“Some bodyguard you are. Pathetic.” Sylvanas said.

Pained swirled around glaring at the other elf. Her eyes moved and she swallowed hard as she looked at the mages naked body. Sylvanas hit the whip across Pained’s face and the night elf covered her eyes. A sharp red line was left across her right eye. A low grunt left the night elf’s throat. 

“That will leave a reminder. Don’t ever look at her again, or I will take your eyes out.” Sylvanas hissed and the night elf turned her eyes down. “Good servant.” Sylvanas added.

“Lady Proudmoore.” Pained addressed Jaina.

“Yes Pained.” Jaina felt sorry for the wrath of her mistress but Pained had been warned.

“What do you want me to do?” The night elf asked subservient.

“Find another purpose. There are many ways to serve in the capital.” Jaina smiled when she saw Pained blush.

“Converting her already. Sneaky.” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina approached Pained, Sylvanas protested but the mage silenced her with a look. Pained did not look up until the mage’s hands lifted her gaze.

“I love you for protecting me and being so loyal.” Jaina said.

“I will never stop doing it.” Pained said and looked into Jaina’s eyes.

“I don’t intend to send you away.” Jaina said. “I want you to find something here that keeps you close and occupied.” Jaina smiled.

“Not to close.” Sylvanas crossed her arms and watched them closely.

The Night Elf nodded and turned her gaze upon Sylvanas. She stared at her for a few seconds.

“Harm her.” Pained said.

“And what?” Sylvanas flexed and took a step closer. Jaina got in between the two elves.

“Enough. Pained, get out and have something to drink.” Jaina said and the elf did as she ordered. Jaina turned to her mistress.

“Don’t act like you own me.” Jaina said, Sylvanas smirked.

Jaina closed her eyes.

“Don’t act like I can’t leave if I would like to. One word and I can search for a new mistress.” Jaina said, she felt defiant and wanted to challenge Sylvanas. The elf approached her, grabbed her neck. Her nostrils flared and her ears twitched.

“I won’t allow you to leave.” Sylvanas said. “Without your magic, you will not be able to fight me on this.” Sylvanas said.

Jaina swallowed and whimpered.

They looked at each other, Jaina forced her way to Sylvanas’ lips and kissed her firmly. The elf moved her hand and pulled the mage closer. They kissed, tongues fighting for dominion, hands clawing and grabbing.

Moaning, whimpers. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Jaina said as she pulled away. “But don’t fear that anyone would have a chance against you. No one is like you.” Jaina caressed Sylvanas. The elf pulled her head back slightly at the mage’s touch. But she relaxed and let Jaina touch her without consequence. 

Sylvanas closed her eyes when Jaina slowly caressed her fingers along the elf’s ear. She moaned and leaned in against her sub.  
The elf puffed and smiled a somber smile.

“I never wanted a sub to stay, not like with you.” Sylvanas said. “I felt threatened, like with Calia. She wanted you to leave me, I couldn’t have that.”

Jaina kissed Sylvanas forehead.

“Why do you want me to stay?” Jaina asked.

Sylvanas opened her eyes. Her lips tightly sealed. 

“Do I get under your skin my, Lady?” Jaina smirked.  
Sylvanas frowned but eased down into a smile.

“I guess so.” She admitted. 

Sylvanas walked out with the naked mage into the club. Peoples heads turned and Jaina blushed. The crowed cheered and waved at her.

“Lady Proudwhore!” someone screamed, and it made Jaina blush even more.

Jaina stopped in her track when she saw something strange. Pained lips clashed with Valeera’s. She had known them both for years, but this was a new side of them. The blood elf rouge whispered something in the other elf’s ear and the mage saw a thin redness spread across her bodyguard’s cheeks.

“I guess she found something else to do. Good for them both.” Sylvanas chuckled and pulled Jaina with her to a table close to the bar. 

To be naked had been hard at first. But she eased down when Maiev threw a blanket over her. Sylvanas hissed at her friend who just ruffled the former ranger general’s hair.

“One day Maiev.” Sylvanas said.

“One day you will finally understand that my personality is just perfect.” The night elf said and sat down beside her, wrapping her arm around Sylvanas.

“You two are cute together.” Jaina smirked and her mistress eyes darkened. 

“She is an annoyance.” Sylvanas said and broke free from Maievs embrace. She crossed her arms and an gave Maiev a crocked smile. 

“You love me.” Maiev teased.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sylvanas said.

Jaina watched the two bickering elves. It was quite cute, but it felt like they had some kind of history.

“Have you two been together?” Jaina asked bluntly as one of the barmaids put down beer cups on the table.

Both elves burst out into laughter. Maiev bent down and covered her face.

“Mother moon nooooo.” Maiev laughed. “Never. Oh, by the light of the moon Jaina what made you think that?” Maiev dried her eyes. 

Sylvanas was laughing so hard she was out of breath and gasped for air. 

“Sorry.” Jaina said and lowered her eyes.  
“Don’t be sorry love.” Sylvanas said and grabbed Jaina’s hand. She squeezed it tightly.

“I embarrassed you.” Jaina whispered without looking at Sylvanas. The mage pulled her blanket tighter around her.

Maiev leaned in.

“Punish her.” The night elf whispered.

Sylvanas hit her friend over the head.

“Stop that!” Sylvanas hissed.

Sylvanas pulled Jaina into a tight hug. Caressed her back. 

“Me and Maiev are good friends. That’s all.” Sylvanas said. 

Maiev took one of the cups and gobbled it down. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

“Sylvanas wishes she was elf enough to tame me.” Maiev said and playfully punched the other elf. Jaina giggled when Sylvanas threw Maiev a killer glare. 

“Excuse me?” Sylvanas said.

“You know it.” Maiev said.

“Stupid three hugger…” Sylvanas muttered. 

Maiev let out a roaring laughter, snapped her fingers and got served another drink. She eyed Sylvanas. 

“You know I love tormenting you.” Maiev smirked.

“Noted.” Sylvanas tried to ignore her.

Jaina was served both drinks and food from the service subs. She felt humble and blushed when Sylvanas looked at her.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sylvanas leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

“Very much my Lady.” Jaina said. She hesitated before starting to ask questions. “The service subs, who do they belong to?” Jaina asked.

Sylvanas looked at the dwarfs that hurried around the club with trays of drinks and food.

“No one.” Sylvanas said. “They enjoy serving others, its not like us.” Sylvanas was served a cup of wine. She sipped on it.

Jaina leaned her head against Sylvanas. 

“Eat.” Sylvanas said.  
“Soon. I need to land a bit.” Jaina said.

“You have ten minutes.” Sylvanas said.

No more and no less. After ten minuets her Mistress pushed the plate with snacks to her. 

“Eat.” Sylvanas said.

“I am not even hungry.” Jaina poked the salty crackers and the fruit on the plate in front of her.

Sylvanas picked up a grape and held it to Jaina’s lips.

“What if I feed you?” the elf said.

Jaina blushed, she grabbed Sylvanas hand and kissed it.

“Can we just take it slow. I will eat. Just relax my Lady.” Jaina kissed Sylvanas hand again.

Jaina ate her fruit slowly. She would not have been able to eat real food and was happy that it was just something small. Music played in the background, violin, harp. It was soothing, a mouth full of sweet wine and good company. Sylvanas kept bickering with Maiev and even that was calming. 

Slowly the club emptied of people. Jaina looked at the large clock as it chimed. 

“Midnight already?” Jaina said.

“Time flies when you have fun.” Maiev purred.

The dwarven service subs locked the door and brought out large buckets of water. They scrubbed every inch of the club, washed all the plates, cups and cutlery. It felt like being back home in Boralus. All the evenings she had spent in the tavern, having ale and meat with her soldiers. She was not like some princess from Stormwind or Lordaeron. She was a sailor at heart. 

“Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found  
In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned  
Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?  
Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found” Jaina wasn’t a singer. She spoke the words like a spell and Sylvanas leaned in.

“Why is all human lullabies like that?” she asked.

“Like what?” Jaina asked.

“About fear and death.” Sylvanas said. “It’s like you want your kids to be scared of everything.” The elf said.

Jaina chuckled and shook her head.

“You didn’t listen. The story is about finding once way. Even when you are lost you can find your way.” Jaina said. “Even when it feels like you are drowning, when pain overwhelms you and you want to give up, there is a way.” Jaina said and smiled.

“Maybe I should start listening more.” Sylvanas said and leaned in closer to Sylvanas.

“Your songs are all about everything you lost. But not really any is about what you got in the process. The allies you won and the bonds you created.” Jaina said.

Sylvanas snorted and straddled Jaina’s lap. Grabbed her neck and kissed her firmly. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Sylvanas said and nibbled on Jaina’s lip.

“Yes, please my Lady.” Jaina purred. 

Lips, teeth and tounge. They clashed but Sylvanas was in charge and Jaina followed. The elf grinded against her and grabbed her hair tightly. Soft nibbling mixed with teeth almost breaking her skin. Jaina whimpered when Sylvanas bit down on her shoulder. 

“Ah!!” Jaina whimpered.

“Ama noral'arkhana.” Sylvanas said softly.

Jaina understood the words. Saved by magic. What the former Ranger Lord really meant was less obvious. But the mage did not care. In that moment she wanted nothing more than be forever caged by Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It has been a while. But when I push myself to hard, togheter with Corona, working and just life in general I get stuck. I have been writing a while in swedish my native language and it made me long back to english. 
> 
> After not opening this fic for months I finally did it and it flowed. With the help of Frozen 2 I was able to finish this chapter.


	11. Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good lasts forever.

Jaina strolled through the city, the sun was pleasant against her skin. She put her fingers to the necklace and giggled. It had been so much the last few weeks. It all felt like a dream. 

There were too many people around and Jaina felt like being alone. She walked by a café and bought some Springwater and headed to that secluded park. It was as empty as the first time. She passed the fountain and tossed a copper coin inside it. A ring became multiple as the coin sank to the bottom.

“I wish.” Jaina said and let the wish stay in her mind and heart. 

It was a hot day today, the mage wanted to summon some ice to cool herself with. But the necklace hindered her from that. She spread her robes, not too much but enough to cool herself. She opened the upper buttons of it and pulled it down over her shoulders. Nothing wrong in getting some tan in the process. At sea she loved wearing close to no clothes, the water reflecting the sun made it easy to burn but the Kul’Tiran’s had been at sea for many generations and knew how to protect their skin. Ointments and oils. 

She closed her eyes and seeped in the sun. Her skin prickled and she knew that she her freckles would spawn like angry murlocs from the sun’s exposure. Her dad used to call her his freckled sea monkey until she was in her teens and got really conscious about her freckles and teased by other girls.

A low growl made Jaina sit up. She looked around but there was nothing there. She stood up and heard something from behind. Jaina felt her hearth freeze. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaina called out to the beast that approached her. A worgen, the beasts red eyes pinned her where she stood.

The mage remembered to late with her hands in the air that her magic would not save her. The worgen ripped the bench in two and tossed it across the park. It crashed into the fountain that exploded into water and rock.

“AH!” Jaina covered her head and moved out of the way. She knew running would be in vain but there was no other way. She bolted through the spurting water and picked up a rock. She hurled it against the beast’s face. It struck but only made the beast angrier.

“Shit!” Jaina stumbled over debris and tumbled. She cut her arm and bumped her head, felt blood drizzle down her forehead. Metallic taste spread in her mouth and her vision got hazy.

She stood on all four and just heard a growl then claws cut through her back. Flesh and fabric being ripped together with her own scream filled her head. Jaina trembled and collapsed on her side. Just as the beast was about to end her three arrows struck the beasts face. A battle cry and words in Thalassian echoed in her mind just before she lost consciousness. 

The pain was not of this world. She was burning, inside and outside. Her entire body felt ablaze. Her screams, she could not even recognize them. In this moment there was only pain and darkness. Suddenly a soothing white light filled her. A soft voice spoken in an ancient elven tone; and the flames was extinguished. 

Jaina was laying on her side, the room smelled of incense and as she opened her eyes, she looked out into a room with Night Elven architecture. She blinked a few times before she could properly see where she was. 

“Syl.” Jaina whimpered.

“Hush Lady Proudmoore. You have been injured; you need rest.” The voice was soft but powerful. Jaina knew it all too well.

“Tyrande. Worgen. Wy.” Jaina tried to sit up but Tyrande pushed her down.

“Rest.” She insisted. 

Jaina heard and felt Tyrande’s magic sweep her into a dreamless sleep. She did not have the power to stop her and even if she was not injured. Jaina feared that the night elf was to powerful. 

Even when protected by Tyrande’s magic, Jaina felt the pain in her sleep. It was only darkness; she could feel the beast tear her flesh off. Her screams awoke her, and she sat up in the dark room. Her eyes adjusted quicker and she saw through the darkness. She sat up and looked around, this was not a suite for royal guest. This was a jailcell.

“What?” Jaina got up from her bed and walked over to a barded window. She grabbed them and got burned. 

“AH! What is this?” sha cried out. 

The door behind her opened and she swirled around. Tyrande closed the door behind her and smiled towards the mage.

“Tyrande. What is the meaning of this?” Jaina asked 

The night elf priestess smiled and sighed.

“We had to take some precautions, considering.” Tyrande said.

“Considering what?” Jaina flared her nostrils and growled. 

The mage felt an intense rage grow within her. Anger beyond anything she had ever felt. She clenched her fist and swallowed hard.

“The transformation have started, but don’t worry. I know how to deal with this. But you will have to be contained under the first stages. I will not let you become a worgen. Sylvanas would kill me if I didn’t save you.” Tyrande said. 

If she were already changing how would it be reversed? 

“Goldrinn always had a cure for the curse.” Tyrande said and held a cup towards Jaina. 

The smell made her nauseous, she gagged as she put it to her lips.

“I can’t.” Jaina held it on arm’s length.   
Tyrande chuckled and took the cup.

“It’s alright. All your senses are heightened, smell, sight and most of all.” Tyrande smirked. “Sexdrive. This potion will heighten them even more before it burns the curse out of you.” Tyrande explained.

“Burn?” Jaina choked on the word.

“It won’t be pleasant. But I will be here all the way.” 

She was going to be contained in this room until the ritual at the next full moon could be done. One cup a day until then, it burned down her throat and the anger in her chest made her lunge at the cell door as it closed. Tyrande’s soft words on the other side about being patient made Jaina growl.   
This was not her. Sure, she could be angry, but this was not her. This was something else, she did not like being out of control when it came to magic. This magic was old, and it had started to change her. 

Every day was the same. Potion, then she was left alone. Pacing in her cell, her mind drove her crazy, the heat between her legs made throw herself against the door.

“Let me out. I cannot take this. Where is she!? I need her!” Jaina clawed at the door, wanted nothing more than the former Ranger General to burst down the door and save her. But she never came. 

Jaina laid down on the floor, caressed her own face, pulling her fingers through her hair and exhaled a deep moan.

“Fuck you Windrunner.” She growled. She was not angry at her. She was horny beyond words; she did not think that it would be this bad. 

It was an intense burning; it did not help with her feeble attempts to satisfy herself. She needed more. She needed Sylvanas.  
Her clit was like a solid piece of rock, pulsating like a little cock. It hurt to touch it and it hurt not to. Whimpering she tried to satisfy her burning lust. She was wet, her pussy clenched around her fingers, but it was not enough.   
Not even propping up pillows and humping them helped. 

“It will get worse before it gets better.” 

Jaina swirled around and charged the door.

“Get your ass in here and fuck me Windrunner.” Jaina growled.

Sylvanas chuckled on the other side.

“I wish I could. But you would kill me if I tried.” Sylvanas said.

“I will kill you if you don’t. I cannot take this, its burning. Everything is burning and I can’t make it stop.” Jaina slid down the door whimpering.

“Two weeks until the full moon.” Sylvanas said softly. 

“TWO WEEKS!?” the mage struck the door with her fist.

“When the ritual has been done it will become easier and we can go back to fucking every single day. You will have the stamina to keep up with me now. It will be wonderful.” Sylvanas said.

Jaina closed her eyes and smiled.

“It almost sound like you orchestrated the attack just to make me this way.” Jaina smirked.

The silence that followed was eerie. The door opened and Jaina almost fell out, but she got up and stared down Sylvanas. The elf’s nostrils flared, and her gaze was as dark as they could ever be.

She charged Jaina and pushed her down into bed. Held her down and growled.

“I would never wish this upon anyone. Least of all you.” Sylvanas said and pushed her knee in between Jaina’s legs. “Grind.” She growled.

Jaina whimpered under the elf. Even with all the power she possessed right now she felt feeble and weak under Sylvanas. It took all she had to grind against the elf.

“Harder. Show me how much you really need it.” Sylvanas said harshly. “Show me what a simple slut you are even in the state you are now.” 

It was like pouring oil on a fire. It did not get better, Jaina grided harder but it did not help. With the speed of magic Sylvanas got off her and stood in the doorway narrowing her eyes at the mage. 

“I never wish harm upon you Jaina. But I will not take your insolence either, behave and I promise to reward you when all this is over.” Sylvanas said and closed the door.

Jaina lunged herself on the door. Roaring, smashing her fist against the hard wood. Pain, rage and sadness took her over. Heavy teardrops rolled down her cheeks as she surrendered against the door. It would be the hardest two weeks she had ever endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this scene written for so long. Like months, like half a year or something. The same scene/chapter but from different views. One from Jainas and the other from Sylvanas. Hopefully the following chapters wont be confusing xD

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have alot of other fics to finish but I need to do something different with a new fandom. I play alot of WOW right now so I feel I can draw alot of inspiration from the game. More so than the other fics I am stuck on. But hopefully you will enjoy this one aswell.


End file.
